El Sabor de las Estrellas
by Mazzy Kuchiki
Summary: Rukia es una chica que huyo de su casa por un pasado atroz, llega a Karakura y se dedica a hacer su sueño de escritora realidad pero conoce a Ichigo, un chico guapo que vive en sus alocadas "amigos con derechos" a él no le importa su futuro y existe una cruel historia detrás que lo lleva a querer morir. Juntos encontraran la forma de probar el sabor de las estrellas.
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El Sabor de las Estrellas**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prologo:**_

—_Estaba perdida entre rencor y malos momentos, borracha de angustias y pesares, con mi corazón destrozado y dando por cierto que el amor no existe que solo es un mito pero llegaste a mi vida dándole el sabor a las estrellas perpetuas de mi muerte. Y aquí estas dándome tu mano, alentándome a vivir aunque el sabor de tus estrellas se extinguen, amor mío déjame darte solo un sorbo de las mías, quédate junto a mi y sigamos en esta fantasía de bailar sin música de cantar sin voz de tomarnos de las manos y sentir nuestro calor.—_

_**Primer estrella rota**: _

_Era el mes de Junio, día diecisiete para ser exactos, la mañana comenzó soleada pero de la nada una lluvia a cantaros inundaba las calles de Karakura, estaba de la mano de mi padre en un hospital frío y blanco con aroma a dentista, últimamente íbamos mucho desde que mamá se quedo dormida en el baño y papá nervioso llamo a personas por el teléfono. _

_Esa noche mi papá estaba llorando y no sabía por que, me acerque a él y no sabia que era lo que realmente había pasado, le trate de levantar el rostro pero me abrazo fuerte._

—_Ichigo. —susurro— Tenemos que ser fuertes hijo, tu madre… acaba de partir._

—_¿Mi mamá? ¿A donde fue? _

_Trate de levantarle de su asiento pero él no me mostraba su rostro, solo escuchaba que lloraba y sentí algo en mi pecho, un dolor que crecía conforme al silencio de papá._

—_Vamos por ella._

—_Ichigo tu madre acaba de…_

* * *

_Capitulo 1 _

_"No juzgues un libro"_

_._

_._

_._

Ha pasado un año aproximadamente desde que todo aquello paso, cansinamente ya he olvidado casi todo, ahora ya es más fácil olvidar todo puesto que me he propuesto a cambiar de ambiente, entre a una preparatoria que esta en una pequeña ciudad llamada Karakura. Con mis ahorros pude pagar el depósito y la renta de un pequeño departamento y enseguida encontré un trabajo como mesera en una pizzería.

Entre a la preparatoria y rápidamente me hice amiga de una chica con la cual tengo la mayoría de clases, su nombre es Inoue Orihime, una chica totalmente opuesta a mi, su cabellera larga, rojiza y en terminación de cascada es una belleza y tiene unos ojos color gris azulado además que es muchísimo mas alta que yo Tiene el cuerpo mas bonito de la preparatoria y tiene un carácter muy blando, es demasiado dulce, totalmente opuesta a mi que soy muy pequeña, cuerpo pequeño con escasez de curvas, cabello negro y corto.

A los tres meses de conocernos me cambie a vivir a su apartamento y eso fue bueno para las dos pues compartiríamos los gastos de la casa y serían menos pesados.

El tiempo siguió pasando y todo parecía perfecto, aun no tenia planes para mi futuro y realmente no importaba, era libre, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y estoy a miles de kilómetros de mi padre.

El sol brillaba para mí pero todo se callo de cara cuando lo conocí...

—Yo creo que deberías aceptar su invitación —mire a Inoue sonrojada. Le di un sorbo a mi cerveza y empuje a mi pelirroja amiga.

—Es el primo del chico que me gusta Kia —entorno los ojos— no puedo.

—Pero tengo entendido que ese tipo es un imbécil, además, Inoue, se ha cogido a todas las chicas de la escuela excepto a nosotras.

—¡Kuchiki! —me reprendió aun mas sonrojada

—Se nota que ese chico es lindo, mírale —lo miramos sin una pizca de fingimiento— se ve muy tierno.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y camino hacia la pista donde un chico de gafas y cabello negro azulado le esperaba con una media sonrisa. El chico le saludo de mano y movió sus labios, supongo que le dijo su nombre, Orihime la acepto y movió también sus labios, sonrieron como idiotas y él le susurro algo al oído y se volvieron a verme, alce mi cerveza saludando y ambos rieron, Orihime se encogió de hombros y le dijo algo, ella se volvió a verme e hizo una señal con sus dedos de que en un rato volvería.

Divertida asentí y los vi perderse entre la gente, creo que estaré sola un buen rato, trate de bajarme de la silla de una pata en la que estaba y tropéese con mi estupida bota de montaña pero un par de fuertes brazos me tomaron de la cintura, tire un poco de mi cerveza, los brazos me soltaron cuando toque el piso y me volví a ver al sujeto que me había ayudado y mis ojos vieron al hombre mas guapo de toda mi vida.

Sus ojos eran de un marrón profundo, sus pestañas eran medianas y de un café claro, su cabello anaranjado similar al atardecer con unas largas patillas muy varoniles, su sonrisa divertida endulzo sus ojos hasta convertirlos en un chocolate líquido.

—Más cuidado a la otra Usagi.

¿Usagi? Me acababa de llamar Usagi? Fruncí el ceño y de la forma mas hostil que pude dije:

—Gracias —deje mi cerveza en la barra y camine hacia el baño, mientras caminaba tuve la sensación de ser observada, me volví a ver sin dejar de caminar y él estaba detrás de mi.

—¿Dije "gracias" No? —me detuve en seco.

—Si. —asintió y dio una media sonrisa— Pero creo que aun no nos presentamos, soy Kurosaki Ichigo.

¿Él es el quita bragas mas conocido de la preparatoria? Ahora se por que todas se desnudan al son de su boca, y del por que es el tema del chismorreo en baños y el llorar de tantas chicas, el imbecil es tremendamente sexy y hasta una monja pecaría, le observe de arriba para abajo y no pasaba desapercibido esos jeans oscuros y esa playera de manga corta negra y sus botas de montaña, sus caderas eran demasiado puntiagudas y sus brazos musculosos y esa nariz... Me mordí el labio y metí mis manos en mi chaqueta negra de piel. Extendió su mano y le mire enojada.

-¿Siempre eres así de grosera?

—Si

Dije sin pelos en la lengua, ese imbecil quiere una noche salvaje donde él será el semental y yo la chica que gritara su nombre repetidas veces para que al día siguiente me convierta en una mas de su lista de bragas rotas.

—¿No me dirás tu nombre enana? -pregunto.

—¿Por que debería decirte mi nombre zanahoria?

—Por que te di el mío.

—No hay ninguna ley que lo exija, además, eres el imbecil mas popular y retrasado de la preparatoria de Karakura así que no me quitare las bragas para ti.

—¿Que? —se hecho a reír y negó con la cabeza, parecía que realmente le divertía y su actitud egocéntrica me molesto bastante— ¿Soy conocido como el quita bragas? —pregunto riendo entre dientes.

—Y rompe corazones —agregue.

—Solo quiero conocerte —se acerco pero yo retrocedí.

—Pues lo lamento, yo no.

Me volví y seguí con mis asuntos, busque a Orihime con la mirada pero no se veía por ningún lado, decidí de nuevo ir hacia el baño, al entrar busque sus zapatos blancos en todos los sanitarios pero ni rastro de mi atolondrada amiga, saque mi celular e intente llamarle pero una voz monótona de mujer dijo que estaba apagado.

_"Genial"_

Resople molesta y puse los ojos en blanco, ella tiene las llaves del auto y ya me quiero ir, ella se tardará milenios con el chico nuevo y no dudo que esta noche haya un par de besos, creo que tomare un taxi para ir a casa, le dejare un mensaje de texto diciéndole que me fui a casa y le dejare avisado a Yachiru ya que esta fiesta es de ella y que me haga el favor de decirle. Al salir del baño ese imbécil pelos naranjas seguía siguiéndome, ¿Es que acaso tengo el letrero de chica fácil en la frente? Lo fulmine con la mirada pero él parecía divertido cada vez mas. No se veía tomado o fumando algo, parecía una persona que se abstiene de todo ese tipo de droga juvenil. Una morena cuerpo brasileño y de larga melena morena se acerco a él y le susurro algo al oído, él le sonrió y platicaron animosamente, esa fue mi oportunidad para huir de él, pase por entre la gente que bailaba a ritmo de la música de Katy Perry, subí por las escaleras y casi tropiezo con mi propio pie, logre sostenerme del barandal y al salir el aire frío del mes de septiembre me dio en la cara y me sentí aliviada, mire a mi alrededor y no había señal de Orihime, saque mi teléfono y teclee un texto para Yachiru.

* * *

_****Yachiru, me salí de la fiesta, ya quiero dormir, mañana habrá clases, si vez a Orihime le puedes decir que estoy en casa? Besos y gracias por la fiesta, fue grandiosa. Xoxo****_

* * *

Al alzar la mirada vi que había cuatro hombres tomando, en mi vida los había visto pero no dejaban de mirarme. Los ignore por completo y camine hacia la avenida catorce donde de seguro pasaría un taxi, pasaba de la una de la madrugada mientras caminaba escuche varias pisadas tras de mi, mire de reojo hacia atrás y esos cuatro idiotas venían tras de mi, y para mi mala suerte faltaban cinco cuadras para la avenida y las calles estaban muy oscuras, intente marcarle a Orihime otra vez pero no daba señales de vida. Mierda. Tengo que pensar en algo, creo que debería correr, ellos estaban borrachos no aguantaran mucho. Las pisadas cada vez eran más cercanas, tuve el instinto de voltear pero al hacerlo tropecé con algo que me hizo caer, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Los hombres me miraban con lujuria y perversión, me levante rápido pero en ese mismo instante alguien se unió a la amena reunión.

—¡Usagi! ¡Ven!

Los hombres se volvieron a ver la silueta del hombre de cabello naranja, se miraron entre si dudosos, la cara del quita bragas no era muy feliz que digamos, los miraba con odio y con ganas de matar, pero a mi no me dio miedo, me levante rápidamente y corrí hacia él, el anaranjadito paso una mano por mi hombro y sin apartar la mirada de esos pervertidos.

—Solo jugábamos —dijo uno de chamarra azul.

—Creo que yo también jugare pero con tu cabeza. —puso cara de pocos amigos.

Dimos media vuelta con él enroscando su brazo en mi cuello, me espere a estar lo suficientemente lejos y le daría las gracias.

—¿En que pensabas Usagi? —me regaño.

—En alejarme de ti —confesé honesta tratando de apartar su brazo de mí pero fue inútil.

—Eres terca, te salvare siempre. —prometió.

¿Que dijo? Ahora fue mi turno de reír a carcajadas, me miro molesto, enserio que era un idiota, sexy y tremendamente hot pero idiota.

—¿Te divierto? —pregunto molesto.

—Tu idiotez es lo que me da risa. —le mire con mi sonrisa mas grande que tenia y pareció afectarle en lo mínimo.

—Tú eres una enana desesperante.

Le di un codazo y me soltó por fin, a zancadas me aleje de él pero mientras me acercaba a la casa de Yachiru vi que Orihime venia de la mano con el sujeto de gafas, corrí hacia ella y escuche las enormes pisadas de Ichigo tras de mi.

—¡Orihime! —grite y ella junto a su "novio" se detuvieron.

—¿Que paso? —pregunto cuando llegue a su lado.

—Tengo sueño, vámonos ya. —rogué y ella se compadeció de mi

—De acuerdo —asintió, le dedico una mirada de disculpa al chico de ojos azules.

—Vayan con cuidado —pidió su amigo.

—Uryuu, te presento a mi mejor amiga, Kuchiki Rukia, Rukia, él es Ishida Uryuu.

—Un placer —dijo serio.

—El placer es mió —respondí.

—No, el placer es mío Rukia

Una voz se unió y era la de Ichigo, era incluso mas alto que el amigo de Orihime, realmente era muy alto, Uryuu puso ojos en blanco.

—¿Así que se conocen? —pregunto inocentemente Orihime.

—¡No! —grite— solo me ayudo con algo y ya.

—Ichigo, deja en paz a esta chica -pidió Uryuu fulminándole con la mirada pero él era ajeno a todo ello solo se limito a mirarme como si viera a su persona favorita en el mundo.

—Nos vemos mañana Uryuu —dijo Orihime al chico de gafas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hasta mañana —prometió él.

—Bye —le dije a Uryuu con la mano.

—Bye Usagi.

Mire a Ichigo y di un paso hacia atrás, camine del brazo de Orihime a la calle de enfrente donde el Tsuru negro nos esperaba, mi amiga abrió las puertas y nos metimos no sin despedirnos de los dos hombres que nos miraban protegiéndonos con sus ojos, dimos vuelta en U y nos dirigimos a casa.

—¡Rukia con Ichigo! —dio un grito ahogado Orihime.

—Shhhhh —trate de callarla— solo me ayudo a buscarte eso es todo.

—Rukia, el no es tu tipo, como dijiste solo se mete con chicas fáciles, tu eres mejor que eso.

—Lo se Orihime, solo me ayudo a buscarte eso es todo, ¿Mencionaste que es primo de tu "nuevo amigo?

Con solo esa pregunta el asunto de Ichigo y yo se dio por olvidado.

A Orihime realmente le interesaba Uryuu, dijo que era muy tierno y atento, salieron a comprar un jugo a una tienda de veinticuatro por veinticuatro y que se quedaron afuera a platicar. Dijo que quedaron para mañana ir a comer a la hora del receso y me pregunto si tenía alguna objeción, hecho que no me importaba en lo más mínimo, necesito acabar de leer mi nuevo libro y cuando estoy con ella se me va el tiempo platicando.

—¿Segura Rukia? —pregunto por tercera vez cuando bajamos del auto- le puedo decir que nos veamos saliendo.

—Orihime lo veras al salir, pasaras tiempo con él por que se gustan, fue amor a primera vista -dije mientras abría la puerta del apartamento- Ve, no tengo problemas yo feliz si tu lo eres.

—Hay Kuchiki Rukia! Eres la mejor amiga!

Entramos y Orihime se metió a bañar yo le dije que me iría a dormir y fui directo a mi recámara, me despoje de mi ropa y me acosté con mi ropa interior no se me da muy bien dormir con pijama, pensé en esa cabeza de calabaza, era guapísimo sin duda, el chico mas guapo que he visto en mi vida y no voy a negar que se me antojo un beso pero se que pasa cuando andas por esos caminos, me di media vuelta y trate de dormir aunque sonreí por que me puso por apodo Usagi, Acaso sabrá que amo los conejos?

Al día siguiente todo iba a su curso normal, bueno para mi y para Orihime por que varios que fueron a la fiesta de Yachiru se veían con sueño y otros estaban crudos, con gafas de sol y con tremendos dolores de cabeza y uno de ellos era mi pelirrojo amigo, Renji.

—Te lo juro Renji estas de muerte. —me reí junto a Tatsuki quien le dio un beso en la frente.

—La culpa la tiene Rangiku, sabes cual tenaz es y —sonrío al recordar algo— no me pude negar cuando hicimos la apuesta de ver quien aguantaba mas.

—Son tontos —reí.

—¿Y tu tomaste?

—Claro, solo que yo solo tomo la mitad de una cerveza, no le veo el placer de perder la conciencia un día y al siguiente estar muerto en vida.

—Eres inteligente —admitió Renji.

—Lo se.

Mientras picoteaba mi almuerzo sentí un tipo de nostalgia, es la primera vez que Orihime no se sienta en nuestra mesa a comer, estaba rodeada de amigos, estaba frente a mi Renji y a su lado su novia Tatsuki quien platicaba a gusto con Rangiku y frente a ellas estaba Gin, un chico de cabello platinado y que esta enamorado de Rangiku y ella de él pero no se lo dicen, son amigos desde hace milenios y supongo que no quieren arruinarlo todo.

Todos platicábamos pero todos nos quedamos mirando a la imagen del Dios griego que se sentaba a mi lado donde se suponía se sentaba Orihime. Lo reconocí por su cabello naranja que resplandecía. Me miraba a mí, solo a mí.

—Bonitos ojos Usagi, juraría que ayer en la noche parecían azul marino.

—¿Que haces aquí? —pregunte muy molesta.

—He venido a verte, tu amiga se robo a mi primo, lo justo es que me quede contigo.

—No, así que largate.

—¿Ichigo? —pregunto Gin— ¿Que haces aquí?

—Esta enana —me señalo— es la persona más desesperante y grosera que conozco y su amiga anda con mi primo y me he quedado solo así que vine a joderla.

—Eres un imbécil -me levante de mi lugar— ¡Lárgate!

Exigí y tuve la sensación de que todos los que estaban en la cafetería me miraban pero era poco consciente de ello, lo que hacia este tipo ya era un acoso, lo fulmine con la mirada y él lo tomo de una forma tranquila, se veía serio, su ceño fruncido le hacia ver mil veces mas guapo pero había algo de lo que no me había percatado hasta apenas que mire a la totalidad sus ojos marrones; parecía tener unas enormes ojeras violáceas, se le veía cansado y pálido, con menos vida que anoche, supongo que tiene cruda.

—¿Te vas por favor? —le pregunte con la hiel salir por mi boca.

—Estupida. —bramo por lo bajo.

Dijo antes de irse, ¿Quien se creía ese imbecil? Se marcho de la cafetería y todos los que ahí estaban me miraban molestos.

—¿Que miran? —pregunte mirando a cada uno que me miraba.

Me volví a sentar en mi lugar y mis amigos me miraban como con miedo, sabían que realmente estaba molesta. Clave la mirada en mi plato.

—¿Estas bien Kia? —pregunto Rangiku.

—Si Ran, gracias -los mire y se veían entre divertidos y asustados.

—¿Por que le trataste así? —pregunto Renji— ¿Te hizo algo malo?

—Es Kurosaki Ichigo —dije como si fuese demasiado obvio solo con decir su nombre— Todos sabemos que quiere y yo no lo quiero, no me quitare las bragas por él.

—Pensé que tú eras más de las personas que no juzgan a un libro por su portada -acuso Renji.

—Si leemos el contenido quizás tenga muchas infecciones de transmisión sexual.

—Solo te diré algo —dijo Ran tomando su jugo— Cuando a Ichigo quiere algo lo consigue, ninguna chica le había hablado como tu lo has hecho. Nosotros somos de esta ciudad conocemos a la perfección a Ichigo, muchas se han enamorado de él pero saben de antemano que no habrá nada mas que un acostón.

—Yo valgo más que ello. No soy solo un acostón.

Mientras comía me puse a pensar en lo que paso ayer y del como me defendió de esos tipos, creo que realmente fui muy grosera él no me ha hecho nada, además ¿Como se que quiere acostarse conmigo? No puedo gustarle soy diferente a las chicas con las que ha de salir, me mordí la lengua por ser tan orgullosa. Saliendo de la escuela vi a Orihime muy alegre de la mano del chico de gafas, se estaban despidiendo y en un escarabajo rojo estaba recargado Ichigo, tenia una paleta en la boca mientras estaba tecleando algo en su celular, tome valor y con mi mochila en mano me acerque a el chico cabello de zanahoria, me pare frente a él pero el no presto atención.

—Kurosaki —le hable por su apellido.

—¿Que pasa Usagi? —pregunto en forma neutral sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

—Lamento por como te hable en la cafetería.

—Olvídalo

—No, realmente lo siento, si ayer no te hubieras aparecido, quizás, estaría muerta.

—Lo mas probable —dijo aun con su paleta en boca y viendo la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Quería pedirte perdón.

—Te perdono —me ignoro.

—Quiero hacer las pases —me sentía una mierda— ¿Te parece si salimos esta noche?

—No.

—Bueno ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por pagar que me salvaste?

—Dame un beso —dejo de mirar la pantalla y me miro a los ojos, por tonta me sonroje.

—Eso jamás idiota.

—Entonces acepto salir contigo. ¿A que hora paso por ti?

—No, nos vemos en la pizzería Soul Society.

—Ok.

—Ok.

Di media vuelta y había caminado hasta la mitad del estacionamiento, había mucha gente a mi alrededor pero aun a pesar de que la gente hablaba y gritaba escuche a alguien correr en dirección hacia mi, me volví a ver y unos brazos enormes y un pecho duro como ropa golpeo contra mi haciéndome tirar mi mochila, con habilidad me cargo entre sus brazos y note el cabello naranja y sus ojos miel a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, un aroma picante de perfume inundo mis pulmones y lo inhale con fuerza y seguido de ello unos labios suaves buscaron los míos, cerré los ojos por inercia y una lengua acariciaba con experiencia la mía, el tiempo y la gravedad se detuvieron, me aferre a esos brazos y no se cuanto duro pero fue muy pronto cuando sus labios me soltaron.

—Te veo a las ocho en punto donde trabajas

Susurro contra mis labios, me beso de forma casta y me soltó.

Me sentí extraña, ¿Ichigo me beso?

Él caminaba hacia el escarabajo rojo y podía ver su espalda perfecta bajo la tela de una playera blanca, realmente me beso, el Dios Zeus todo poderoso y sexy me beso, en medio de la escuela, me beso.

* * *

_**Hola mis queridos Ichirukis, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo, díganme, ¿Lo aman o lo odian?**_

_**Gracias a todas las personitas que me leyeron **_

_**mil gracias por dedicarse un tiempo a leerme**_

_**me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios...**_

_**Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. *Q***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Segunda estrella rota:**_

_Todos vestíamos de negro, por alguna extraña razón toda la gente venia a darnos el pésame de algo, gente que ni siquiera conocía me besaba en la mejilla y me decía que todo saldría bien._

_¿A que niño de siete años se le va a decir que todo saldrá bien cuando sabe que su madre nunca mas regresara?_

_Pero en ese entonces era apenas un niño, no llore cuando mi mama estaba acostada en un ataúd, no era conciente de nada solo sabia algo, a partir de ahora, ahora que se ha ido se que nada volverá a ser lo de antes._

_Los días pasaron y mi padre cada vez estaba más cansado, casi no platicábamos, me hubiera encantado tener hermanos pero no, todo el tiempo estaba solo, en ocasiones venia mi primo Uryuu junto a mi tío Ryuken a visitarnos pero eso era todo._

_Una noche mi padre había salido al hospital donde trabajaba, los truenos eran fuertes y salí de la cama y corrí hacia su habitación, no había nadie, mi subconsciente esperaba ver a mi madre acostada con sus brazos abiertos para cobijarme, pero no, ella ya no estaba mas conmigo, se había evaporado como todos en mi vida._

_Me mentí en el armario y me abrase y llore, sentí mi propia tristeza recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo._

—_No volverás, no volverás…_

* * *

_Capitulo 2_

"_Orgullo"_

_._

_._

_._

Todos en el estacionamiento me miraban, me sonroje terriblemente, acababa de perder mi primer beso en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria de Karakura odiando a Ichigo Kurosaki con todo mi corazón.

Imaginaba mi primer beso con la persona que amara y que seria especial y no que un tipo de cabello naranja y que además de todo, ni siquiera estaba enamorada de él, si, es guapo, atractivo y todo el rollo pero no es el tipo de chico que quiero para mi, quiero alguien tierno, dulce, alguien de quien yo sea su universo y ese tipo solo quiere una noche de pasión (cosa que nunca obtendrá) y ya, seré una de las muchas mas.

Tome mi mochila y camine con la cabeza agachada, Orihime corrió tras de mi.

—¿Kia estas bien? Estas súper roja.

No la mire, y mucho menos me pregunte de donde había salido, tenia mi vista hacia abajo, solo podía ver mis zapatos rojos bajo mi vestido blanco, me dirigí hacia el auto, el Tsuru de Orihime, pero ella me detuvo tomándome de los hombros, buscaba mi mirada y yo se la di, algo en mi interior se revolvía y no eran mariposas, eran algo mas algo que me haría perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento.

—¿Ichigo te beso?

Ella era mi mejor amiga, debía confesarlo, además, media escuela nos vio, si no se entera por mi lo haría por alguien mas. Asentí apenadísima, ella ahogo un grito poniendo ambas manos en sus labios y sus enormes ojos grises no lo podían creer.

—Rukia… Es que Ichigo jamás había besado a ninguna chica.

¿Cómo? ¿El quita bragas era virgen de labios? Eso si no me lo creía, Rangiku y Tatsuki llegaron corriendo hacia mí y empezaron a gritar como locas y a brincar.

—¡Te ha besado Ichigo! — Ran me tomo de mi cara y casi estrujándola.

—Si. —admití apenada— No le veo lo especial.

—Kia, Ichigo solo besa a las chicas con las que se acuesta pero solo cuando están o en su apartamento o en un hotel, al día siguiente se olvida de ellas, jamás ha besado a nadie aquí en la escuela y mucho menos alrededor de tanta gente viéndolo.

Todas nos miramos sintiendo la adrenalina, o al menos yo la sentía, en primera jamás en mis diecisiete años me habían besado, y ahora era el centro de atención por que el chico mas pervertido y con quien mas chicas ha jugado me robo un beso en medio de todos.

Mordí mis uñas nerviosa teniendo los ojos de todas mis amigas arriba de mi, pronto se nos unieron Gin y Renji y ellas no dejaban de reír.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunto Renji a Tatsuki pasándole la mano por su cintura.

—Creo que esta tarde todas estaremos en casa de Hime y de Kia —Rangiku hizo demasiado énfasis en sus palabras y se miraba las uñas.

—No. Tengo que trabajar. Además, saliendo iré a comprar cosas que necesito. —omití la parte de que Ichigo y yo tendremos una cita esta noche.

—¿No veras a Ichigo? —pregunto inocentemente Orihime con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—No. —negué con fuerza— Hasta mañana chicos.

Me despedí sin verlos, avente a Ran y a Tatsuki abriéndome paso para poder entrar al auto, Orihime se despidió de todos de beso y me abrió la puerta, estando adentro me enrosqué abrazando mis pies no sin antes ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

Orihime me miraba alegre.

—Esta noche voy a salir con Uryuu, se supone que Ichigo te iba a invitar.

Confundida mire a Orihime quien no apartaba la vista del camino, ese tipo; sentí el coraje brotar de nuevo pero no era suficiente, no podía olvidar su beso como estrella fugaz, me abrase con mas fuerza, no se si seré capaz de trabajara a gusto, creo que el señor Ukitake no le gustara que sea indeficiente.

Al llegar a casa me cambie de ropa, me puse unos jeans y una blusa negra con lunares blancos, calce mis botas de montaña negras y salí con mi bolso hacia el trabajo.

Todo lo que resto del día fue un infierno, me equivoque mínimo unas cinco veces en los pedidos y me caí unas ocho veces, todo por pensar en el rompe bragas de Ichigo. El señor Ukitake, dueño de la pizzería me miraba preocupado, desde que llegue he sido la empleada modelo y ahora soy un total desastre, mi actitud no paso desapercibida por él así que no dudo en preguntarme por que estaba así, lo mejor era mentir.

—Kuchiki —me hablo el señor Ukitake desde la caja— ¿Estas bien?

—Sinceramente no señor. —bueno, era la mitad de la verdad, no me siento bien desde que ese anaranjadito me beso— Me duele la cabeza.

—Tomate el día —dijo sin dudar— No quiero que enfermes, eres la mejor trabajadora, mereces un descanso.

—Gracias señor Ukitake.

Deje mi fila de platos en una de las mesas desocupadas y fui a la parte de atrás, me quite mi delantal y lo guarde en mi bolso, eran las cinco de la tarde menos siete. Salí por la puerta de adelante, saque mi celular de mi bolso y estaba escribiendo un mensaje a Orihime de que llegaría temprano a casa apenas lo estaba enviando cuando unos brazos robustos me abrazaron por la espalda.

—¿Con que huyendo de la cita eh Usagi?

Solo una persona en la tierra me llama así, pise los pies de ese gran idiota y se quejo, me di la vuelta para que me soltara pero en vez de tener éxito logre que su boca se volviera a pegar con la mía, alzo mi cuerpo de la misma forma, no podía mover mis brazos, luche por soltarme pero no solo él era mas fuerte que yo, lo que crecía en mi era mas fuerte que mi cerebro, de hecho el también me traicionaba. Su cuerpo se pego mas al mío, sus labios tenían un sabor muy rico, era el mejor sabor que hubiese probado en mi vida, me bajo al suelo pero me sentí resbalar y me sostuvo aun entre sus enormes brazos, sus labios aun no me soltaban cuando tenia mis pies en el piso, mordió mi labio inferior con dulzura para después soltarlo suavemente, tomándose su tiempo. Odio el efecto que produce en mi, es como si fuera el tipo de formula exacta para volverme torpe.

—¿Ibas a faltar a nuestra cita? —pregunto abrazándome con una mano y acariciando mi cabello con la otra

—No, solo que me dieron el día. —Todo me daba vueltas y su perfume era enloquecedor.

—¿Entonces podemos adelantar la cita? —pregunto entusiasmado.

Enojada le empuje y sin éxito logre que me soltara, sostuvo mi cintura aun con fuerza, dejaría las cosas en claro y le exigiría que nunca volviera a besarme.

—¿Estas bien Usagi?

—No, no estoy bien, quiero que dejes de besarme. —le di un puñetazo en el pecho acto que no le importo — Además, se cancela la cita.

Me soltó y gire sobre mis talones; camine enojadísima, pensé que se iría pero no, estaba caminando a mi paso junto a mi, su piel era blanca, pero de un blanco cenizo, sus ojos aun tenían ese tono de cansancio y parecía respirar con dificultad.

—Perdón Usagi, pero desde que te vi, tenia tantas ganas de besarte. —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Pervertido.

Mientras caminaba él seguía a mi lado, parecía que esta tarde seria larga y muchas ideas volaban y saltaban por mi mente, como esa maldita sensación de mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago, mi piel se estremecía y se erizaba contra su contacto.

—¿Al menos me dejas acompañarte a casa?

—No.

—¿Sabes? Me importa una mierda lo que pienses.

Me tomo en brazos y de un movimiento me cargo sobre su hombro sosteniendo mis piernas con fuerza, se callo mi bolso cuando sucedió todo eso. Grite y todas las personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraban, le di puñetazos en la espalda pero parecían no dolerle, tomo mi bolso del suelo y yo seguía luchando por que me dejara. Caminaba por las calles y la gente se reía de nosotros, sentí sonrojarme de nuevo y trate por evitarlo pero solo aumente el sonrojo.

—¡Suéltame pervertido acosador!

—No lo are, me asegurare que llegues bien a casa.

—¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?

Me soltó con un poco de brusquedad y pude ver el escarabajo rojo donde en la mañana estaba descansando, le mire con el ceño fruncido hasta formar una línea entre mis cejas, su rostro era neutro, pero aun era seco, parecía estar sin vida; parecía que estaba enfermo.

—Te vi, hace un año en el concierto de _"One Ok Rock"_ en Tokio, llevabas un vestido negro, botas negras y no dejabas de bailar, un hombre llego y te jalo hacia él y tu luchaste por soltarte. —hay no puede ser— Salieron del concierto y tu ibas discutiendo algo sobre tus sueños, te ayude, golpee al sujeto y le dije que te soltara, cuando lo hizo tu aprovechaste y huiste.

—¿Pero como...?

—Vi tus ojos llenos de _orgullo_, pequeña, cabello azabache y tu mal carácter que desbordaba de tu lengua. Eres esa chica, desde entonces no te olvido.

Me inclino sobre el auto y me tomo de la cintura alzándome un poco, me sostuve de su cuello, sus ojos chocolates me miraban profundamente.

Así que él había sido el chico que me ayudo a escapar de mi padre, después de que huí esa noche jamás lo volví a ver, acerco sus rostro a mi de nuevo pensé que me iba a besar, mordí mi labio nerviosa pero en vez de eso me se aparto un poco de mi.

—¿Quién era ese bastardo? —pregunto en tono protector y los músculos bajo su playera blanca se tensaron.

—Era mi padre. Gracias por salvarme de él, creo que estoy aumentando una larga lista de salva vidas.

—Soy tu protector. —alzo las cejas egocéntricamente, de verdad que su espíritu orgulloso no se esfuma.

—Si, el súper héroe que va por las calles en una capa de sujetadores… ah, y que además recibe bragas rotas de recompensa.

—¿Cuándo dejaras de decir eso? —pregunto con una enorme sonrisa que me contagio— Debo decirte Usagi que yo no rompo las bragas, al contrario caen ante mi presencia.

—Gracias a Dios traigo vaqueros.

Nos reímos y aun no me soltaba, me mantuvo así, tomándome fuertemente de mis caderas, arraigado a mí como si me fuera a caer o quizás él fuera quien perdiera el equilibrio. ¿Existe el amor a primera vista? ¿Cómo puedo evitar sentirme atraída por él si el un magneto que atrae mas que mis bragas? atrae mi corazón, su sonrisa hace explotar mi corazón en miles de partículas que van dirigidas a las estrellas, tipos guapos como él solo juegan con las chicas además de que viene con su etiqueta de "peligro antes de ingerir" ¿Pero como puedo leer la etiqueta cuando sus ojos de chocolate y miel son tan tentadores?

—De verdad que eres la chica mas interesante que conozco.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por que no me quiero acostar contigo?

—Aparte de ello, eso es una de las mínimas cosas. Hay muchos factores que contribuyen a que seas interesante.

—¿Entonces? —pregunte sin entender nada de lo que dijo.

—Olvídalo Usagi. —jugueteo con mi cabello alborotándolo.

Sus labios presionaron mi frente y me soltó al acto mismo, ¿Ahora si dejara de besarme?

—Si Usagi —dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos— No volveré a besarte, no hasta que me ruegues por ello.

Le di un golpe en su estomago y esta vez si que se quejo. Me abrió la puerta del escarabajo rojo sin dejar de sonreír, parecía que acaba de ganar algo o que algo le había salido perfectamente bien, subí al auto y me senté en le lado del copiloto, él dio media vuelta y mientras subía me entrego mi bolso, lo puse sobre mis piernas y volvió a poner ese ceño fruncido, pensé que su carro olería a ropa sucia, alcohol y cigarrillos pero a lo que olía era como a esencia de melocotón, algo muy extraño en un hombre.

Arranco su viejo auto a la perfección sin rugir o hacer algún ruido extraño, manejaba respetando los limites y los semáforos, usualmente un hombre no lo respeta y va a toda velocidad pero manejaba igual que Orihime, me acomode en el asiento e Ichigo no volvió a hablar, pensé que me preguntaría donde vivía pero no necesite decir pío pues en muy poco tiempo ya estábamos en mi apartamento, boquiabierta lo mire y se limito a encoger los hombros.

—Ichigo, me puedes decir ¿Como es que sabes donde vivo?

—¿Crees que anoche Uryuu y yo las dejaríamos ir así sin mas? Esta bien que tengo fama de ser un hijo de puta pero no por eso se me quita lo caballero.

—No te creo, pienso que eres un maldito acosador.

—En teoría. —contesto divertido. Le volví a pegar y bajamos del auto.

Primero me empieza a llamar Usagi como si supiera mi amor por los conejos, segundo, me acosa en el estacionamiento y me besa, segundo y ahora que lo pienso, cuando me robo mi primer beso (acto que me pagara ese pobre idiota) dijo que me vería en mi trabajo, ¿Cómo es que sabe que trabajo en la pizzería? Además de que sabe donde vivo.

Se acerco a mi y me tomo de los hombros, me beso en la cien de mi cabeza y alzo mi rostro para que lo mirara, estaban de nuevo esos ojos chocolate derretido sexys pero le quite eso y me parecieron oscuros, como si el chocolate se hubiese vuelto sólidos, las ojeras de sus ojos eran entre negras y violáceas, tenia un aspecto fatal pero no dejaba de ser guapísimo hasta la muerte. Acaricio su cabello naranja con sus largos dedos y me miro a los ojos. Violetas a Café.

—Es una desesperante tentación tu boca. —acaricio mi labio inferior con la yema de sus dedos. —Te deseo.

—Lo siento. —aparte su manos de mis labios— No soy como las chicas con las que te acuestas.

—Me mal interpretas Usagi, el hecho de que te desee no quiere decir que desee tu cuerpo.

Claro idiota, ¿Quien se sentiría atraído con una mujer de diecisiete a punto de cumplir los dieciocho con cuerpo de niña de trece?

—Obviamente tu cuerpo es una manzana del pecado —continuo— pero te deseo en la forma de que…

—¿Kia?

La voz de Orihime me llamo desde la puerta principal de nuestro apartamento, di un pequeño salto y aparte a Ichigo de mi, bajo con una bolsa de mano y eso quería decir que saldría y llegaría hasta tarde, cruce los brazos e Ichigo metió sus manos en su pantalón.

—Salí temprano del trabajo no me siento bien.

—Ok —sus ojos pasaron de mi a Ichigo— dejaste tu comida en la mesa, ¿Estas dejando de comer otra vez?

¡Bravo Hime! Ves que este idiota es un acosador en serie y tú ventilando mis defectos alimenticios, Ichigo se mordió la lengua en complicidad.

—Orihime, vas a salir con Uryuu ¿No es así?

—Si, iremos al cine.

—¿Te importa si vigilo a Usagi por ti? Me voy a asegurar a que coma.

—Seria de gran ayuda.

—¡Orihime! —le regañe.

—Lo siento —se encogió de hombros— si no fueras tan berrinchuda no le pediría a Ichigo que te cuidara. Gracias —le dijo a Ichigo— Nos vemos.

Fulmine a Orihime con la mirada quien parecía estar mas contenta en dejarme a solas con Ichigo que en su cita con cuatro ojos Uryuu. Busque en mi bolso mis llaves y las encontré, entre con Ichigo y subimos por las escaleras, llegamos a mi piso y abrí la puerta de mi apartamento.

—Adelante.

Entramos y el fisgoneaba en la casa, lo primero que tenemos al entrar a casa esta el comedor, ahí deje mi bolso y me quite mis botas.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Si estas incluida en el menú… —sonrío mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala.

—Asqueroso.

Fui a la cocina y tome un vaso de la repisa de trastes, me serví un poco de jugo de la nevera, me sentí nerviosa. Ichigo mi Dios Zeus todo poderoso estaba en mi sala con sus brazos cruzados por debajo de su nuca, sus músculos bien trabajados se formaban bajo la bendita tela de su playera. Cuando deje de contemplarlo en mi sala deje el vaso en la mesa del comedor.

Me acerque a él y de la mesita de té que estaba frente a nosotros tome el control y prendí la tele, me senté a su lado, no había nada que quisiera ver en la tele pero era mil veces preferible a que él escuchara lo irregular de mi corazón, veíamos la tele sin verla, Ichigo paso su mano por mis hombros, me volví a verle y de un rápido movimiento me acostó en el sillón con él encima de mi.

—¿Cuando se supone que vas a comer? —susurro contra mis labios

—Cuando te quites de encima —le empujaba pero él era más fuerte que yo,

—Pues levanta tu lindo trasero y ponte a comer.

Me soltó y se levanto del sillón, vi que se dirigía a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador.

—¿Vienes de un mundo donde es apropiado revisar el refrigerador de los demás?

—Me dejaron a cargo un bebé, voy a alimentarlo.

Me pase por debajo de su brazo que sostenía la puerta del refrigerador y me puse frente a él. Saque un poco de verduras y el me sostuvo la puerta, deje las cosas en la mesa y cerro la puerta, tomo un cuchillo del escurre trastes y tomo un alechuga y empezó a cortar.

—Quiero ser tu amigo. —dijo mientras yo buscaba un pela papás para mis zanahorias.

—No podemos ser amigos, me has besado.

—No te dije que amigos simplemente, quiero ser tu amigovio, amigo con derecho, amigos con beneficios.

—No soy ese tipo de chicas.

—Pero yo si _soy tu tipo_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

***Q* ¿Que decidirá Rukia?, creen que caerá en su juego y sera su amiga con derecho o le dara un alto y se alejara de èl?**

**Gracias a **

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q**

**jailys-sama**

**Muchisimas gracias por dejarme sus comentarios y a: **

**Sandrine Di**

**Miss-Bleacher**

**Por seguir esta historia, mil gracias tambien a las chicas de los grupos IchiRukis de FaceBook que me leen**

**A los que me leen sin dejar comentario ...**

**Mil gracias y los espero que les guste mucho este fic... *_***

**Y Viva el IchiRuki...! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tercer estrella rota:**_

_Los días pasaban como cualquier otro, la ausencia de mi madre cada día era mas notorio en mi, mi padre empezó a pensar que estaba deprimido._

_Comía, dormía, hacia mi tarea sin protestar y además de que mis calificaciones eran decentes, pero eso era todo, no hacia nada mas, él me enviaba a mis clases de Judo pero yo no entraba, me empecé a alejar de los pocos amigos que tenia, Tatsuki, quien era una gran amiga la aparte de mi, le decía que prefería estar solo. Todas las tardes al terminar la escuela iba al hospital donde fue al ultima vez que la sonrisa de mi mama ilumino la tierra como un sol, me quedaba en la silla de manos, fuera de la habitación blanca hasta la conciencia donde vi a mi padre llorar por primera vez._

_—¿Por que no lloras?_

_La voz de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos, se arrodillo ante mi con su bata de doctor aun puesta, no se como se entero de que venia a este lugar, mi padre se veía distinto después de estos tres meses desde que mi madre se fue. Se había dejado que le creciera la barba y ya no olía mas a ese perfume que me hacia estornudar, ahora olía a cigarro._

_Le mire a la cara, la agache y el dijo:_

_—Necesitas llorar hijo, si sigues así… —se quedo callado y dio un suspiro doloroso— Anda hijo, a tu madre no le hubiese gustado verte así._

_—Yo tuve la culpa de que se fuera. Si la hubiese protegido cuando callo del baño._

_—Hijo, tu madre tenia una enfermedad, no fue la caída, la caída fue por que no nos dimos cuenta de su enfermedad a tiempo. No quiero que tú enfermes._

_—Estoy bien._

_—Hijo, puedes compartir tus sentimientos conmigo. Somos una familia o ¿No?_

_Agache mas la mirada, mi padre apoyo ambas manos sobre mis hombros._

_—Cuando estemos tristes y cuando estemos felices —continúo: — debemos compartir todos esos sentimientos. O de otro modo me sentiré triste y abandonado._

_Su voz se le quebró y vi a mi padre con una sonrisa, pero no era de felicidad, era de dolor. Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y después de tanto tiempo abrace a mi padre y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente, de nuevo sentía como la tristeza desbordaba por todo mi cuerpo, era demasiado para mi, ningún niño puede soportar la perdida de algo tan grande._

* * *

_Capitulo 3_

_"Ayudame"_

_._

_._

_._

—¿Algo mas? —¿quería que fuera su consolador? Menudo idiota

—Si, quiero ser algo más. No me conformaría nunca con ser solo tu amigo.

—Lo siento Ichigo —sus ojos parecían honestos— No quiero nada de ti, una amistad puede ser, pero no algo mas.

—¿Por que?

—Un amigo si por que no te puedo juzgar sin conocerte a fondo. Amigos con derecho no por que simplemente no me interesa la oferta. Menos a ser novios, no estoy interesada en ti.

—¿Y si yo lo estoy de ti?

Espere un momento y limpie mi mente, acepte la idea que estuviese enamorado de mi, pero yo no de él, me gusta y mucho, me sonroja y me entorpece, me hace sentir cosas extrañas pero no creo estar enamorada de él.

—Entonces, ni amigos seriamos.

—Acepto tu amistad. A no ser de que te enamore.

Solté una risita por la ironía en sus palabras. Seguía en mi trabajo de pelar mis zanahorias pero Ichigo dejo el cuchillo en la mesa y se acerco a mi, tomo mi cintura y me volvió a su rostro que esta desecho, parecía dolerle algo, pego sus labios en los míos de forma casta, yo no me moví.

—¿Como le llaman? —pregunto.

—¿A que?

—Cuando dicen que se enamoran y sienten algo en el estomago.

—¿Mariposas? —pregunte sin saber si esa era la respuesta correcta.

—Eso, yo nunca lo he sentido, además, ¿Por que le dicen así? ¿Acaso alguien se ha comido orugas o mariposas? Es una forma asquerosa de decir que sientes como un susurro, como cuando te subes a una montaña rusa y caes de golpe. Cuando realmente mueres y vives por una persona.

—Tal vez tú nunca lo has sentido. —confesé apenada.

—No, nunca lo he sentido, pero si siento algo en mi estomago y en mi pecho y eso ocurrió desde la primera vez que vi esos ojos. —señalo mis ojos amatistas.

—Entiendo que son violetas pero no hay nada extraordinario más que ello. —agache la mirada pues acababa de entender que él…

—No fue el color, fue lo que reflejaba —lo mire sonrojada y sintiendo ese susurro en mi estomago— En tus ojos estaba yo.

Se acerco nuevamente a mis labios pero yo lo aparte de mí, frunció las cejas molesto y agacho la mirada.

—Me tengo que ir.

Y salio por la puerta de mi apartamento y me dejo ahí con la mente perdida en algún lugar de mi subconsciente. Ichigo me gusta pero solo eso, jamás podríamos tener algo mas, yo quiero un futuro y se nota que él no quiere alguno.

Termine de hacer mi ensalada y me recosté en el sofá y me puse a ver la tele que en realidad solo hacia compañía, en la tele todo estaba bien hasta que me acorde de mi madre, pronto seria su año luctuoso tenia en mente dejarle un poema y... mierda, no he acabado de leer el libro que he dejado en mi mochila. Deje mi plato de ensalada mas lleno que vacío y corrí hacia mi habitación, me lance en mi cama donde estaba mi libro y comencé a leer la magnifica y aterrorizada vida de la protagonista, ella vivía bajo el control de su padre, obligada a casarse con un hombre rico para salir de las deudas familiares, mi padre nunca hizo algo como ello, pero si controlaba mi vida, controlaba mi futuro.

Tome mi celular para escuchar un poco de música mientras escribía pero la fecha en el celular me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba pasando una fecha importante por alto. El aniversario luctuoso de mi madre seria este fin de semana

Cerré mi libro y tome uno de mis cuadernos y comencé a escribir. Tengo pensado ir este fin de semana al cementerio donde mi madre esta enterrada pero quizás, mi padre valla, no quiero verlo, ni por equivocación, será mejor si le escribo la carta a mi madre y el día exacto y la hora exacta quemo la carta y dejo que el humo la lleve hasta ella.

Al terminar mi carta la guarde en mi cajón, tome mi portátil y me apresure a terminar la tarea de ese día, mi beca no se hace sola y aunque no tengo las mejores calificaciones me esfuerzo mucho por serlo. Un portazo me hizo saltar pero al escuchar el golpe de unas llaves sobre la mesa ya sabia que era Orihime, ella entro a mi habitación sin preguntar y traía una enorme sonrisa, la mas grande que le hubiese visto, se lanzo hacia mi y callo sobre mi portátil cerrándola de golpe.

—Con esa emoción supongo que Uryuu te beso y mas te vale que lo haya hecho o te matare por cerrar así mi portátil.

—No solo eso Rukia —se incorporo y me sonrío se veía sonrojada

— ¡Ya somos novios!

—Júralo —le grite súper emocionada.

—¡Si!, hoy al terminar la película me pregunto si quería ser su novia, no supe que decir —jugueteo con las puntas de su cabello— y después de ello me beso y creo que esa fue la respuesta. Me gusta mucho Rukia además que es un caballero conmigo.

Se tumbo a mi lado y su sonrisa no se desvanecía ni creo que si le decía que compraría panecitos esa sonrisa de borraría, me sentía muy feliz por Orihime, ella como yo ha tenido una vida en soledad, hemos tratado de sobrevivir y ahora estamos aquí, a un paso de la felicidad.

—¿Cómo te fue con Ichigo?

La pregunta que mas me aterraba la dijo Orihime, eran demasiadas emociones para un lunes, me mordí el labio nerviosa y puse mi mejor cara.

—Estuvo a lo mucho diez minutos y se fue.

—¿Y eso es todo? —pregunto como si hubiese algo mas que contar, cosa que lo era pero no quería hablar de ello.

—Si Orihime es todo.

Al día siguiente mientras estaba en clase de algebra sentía algo, una mirada en mi, me volví a mi espalda y no había nada, seguía sintiendo esa terrible mirada sobre mi, mire a todas partes pero no había nadie clavando su mirada en mi, el timbre sonó y al fin seria el momento del almuerzo, honestamente yo no tenia hambre y lo bueno de que Orihime ahora tiene a su novio, Uryuu, es que puedo pasar mas tiempo en mi mesa junto a mis amigos leyendo.

Salí del salón con mi mochila negra y la colgué en uno de mis hombros. Todo corría a la normalidad de los días a excepción de que hoy pensé un poco en Ichigo. Es un chico complicado, no se que pase por su cabeza y eso me intriga.

—Buen día Usagi.

Volví a ver y era Ichigo Kurosaki, ya sabia que era él desde el momento en que dijo "Usagi" pero lo que me saco de mis pensamientos fue que estaba recargado en la ventada de mi salón; parece que ya se de donde sentía la mirada posesiva sobre mi, se acerco y con una enorme sonrisa jugueteaba con su paleta.

—Buen día Zanahoria. —le sonreí y el me miro extrañado.

—Creí que me golpearías por vigilarte. —confeso golpeando su cadera con la mía.

—Creo que me estoy adaptando a ti.

—Quiero pedirte perdón por como me fui ayer.

—Tu perdóname a mi, fui muy grosera contigo. —le mire por el rabillo del ojo y se veía relajado.

—Olvida lo que te dije ayer, no me sentía muy bien estaba molesto.

—Lo olvidare, no lo dudes, y espero que yo no te haya hecho enojar.

—Estoy enojado conmigo mismo por haber pensado que la vida es una mierda. —frunció el ceño hasta formar una línea recta en sus cejas.

—Ichigo, la mierda no es la vida, es las personas que dejas que habiten en esta.

—Por eso me gustas. —confeso pellizcando una de mis mejillas.

—Ves la vida de una forma distinta.

Sonrojada mire hacia otro lado provocando una risita en él. Era un tipo fastidioso pero lo veo sonreír y ese ceño fruncido permanente se relaja hasta dejar de existir y siento paz.

Caminamos por el pasillo juntos hasta llegar a la cafetería, Ichigo me abrió las puertas. Así que el niño juguetón es también un caballero. Eso si que no me lo esperaba, mis amigos ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares pero habían mas cabezas de lo que recordaba, habían otra cabeza, estaban mis amigos de ayer incluso Orihime estaba pero un cabello azabache me llamo la atención, era Uryuu, novio de Orihime, sonreí en complicidad, creo que ahora Ichigo también se unirá a la pandilla.

—Se les ve bien juntos. —Ichigo miraba hacia la mesa donde todos reían.

—Si, es lindo ver a todos juntos.

—Creo que al fin puedo dejar a mi primo en buenas manos antes de irme.

No estoy segura de lo que dijo pero bajo esa playera de manga larga vi como suspiro nostálgicamente, me sonrío sin que la dulce miel que derramaban sus ojos llegara hasta sus labios. Ichigo camino lentamente, existe algo mas detrás de él, un secreto que quisiera averiguar, ahora mismo que lo veo se parece un poco a…

—Hey Usagi —el chico zanahoria grito extendiendo su mano hacia mi, sus ojeras parecían menos notorias. Tome su mano y nos dirigimos a la mesa.

—Hola chicos. —dije mientras Ichigo acercaba dos sillas que tomo de la mes de junto. Todos me saludaron.

—Rukia, Orihime ya nos presento a su novio, es tu turno. —vocifero Rangiku desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Ichigo no es mi novio —aclare— Es… mi amigo.

—Claro Usagi, solo somos amigos.

—Alguien me dijo que saliste de casa de Rukia, Ichigo.

—Así es, la acompañe ayer hasta su casa y me asegure de que comiera. Orihime me la encargo.

Todos nos miraron boquiabiertos, asentí apenada. Pero todos son buenos amigos y se lo tomaron normal sin hacer preguntas inquisitorias, aceptaron a Uryuu y a Ichigo en nuestro círculo personal. Durante la comida Ichigo se mostró atento conmigo, sonreía a los comentarios inapropiados de Rangiku pero en cuanto menciono que si le gustaba Gin ya no le pareció gracioso y prefirió quedarse callada mientras que Gin fingió no escuchar nada.

.

.

.

Los días eran divertidos junto a Ichigo, pronto empezábamos a juguetear y a platicar, nos hicimos buenos amigos y para la sorpresa de todos estábamos muy unidos, era extraño por que jamás había tenido una conexión tan fuerte con alguien, jamás me había sentido parte de alguien y era mas extraño que no tengo mucho de conocerlo y se ha vuelto alguien tan importante en mi vida, no se a que se deba pero siento que el es como el sol, ilumina partes de mi con su sonrisa, aunque aun tengo curiosidad por esa sombrío enojo que desborda a cada rato y el por que de sus ojos tristes.

—¿Enserio? —cubrí mi enorme sonrisa con una de mis manos.

—Te lo juro Usagi, para mi es algo vergonzoso, no se si aun Tatsuki lo recuerda pero yo jamás lo olvidare.

—Así que Tatsuki fue la primer mujer en golpearte —sonreí mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento.

—Así es, es tonto pero en ese entonces yo era…

—¿Un pequeño ingenuo?

—Iba a decir feliz pero también. —acepto con amargura, note como sus ojos se opacaban y se perdían en alguna línea del tiempo—. Usagi, ¿Podemos ir a cenar hoy? Es viernes y pensé en que podíamos hacer algo.

—No creo este fin, tengo ropa que lavar, algunas cosas personales.

—Si no quieres esta bien.

—Hey Ichigo.

Una morena con la facha de porno se acerco a nosotros, su pantalón pegadísimo y su top azul marino contrastaba mucho en ese cabello verde lima. La conozco, su nombre es Nelliel y es la chica más zorra que conozco. Ichigo no paso desapercibido las curvas peligrosas que se movían y tenia ganas de vomitar, su sonrisa se extendió pero no de la forma en que a mi me lo muestra, era la sonrisa de un zorro astuto al asecho de su presa. Se mojo los labios con la lengua y me dio una punzada de celos, por ella y por él. Molesta me gire e iba directo al auto de Orihime hasta que Ichigo me tomo por detrás y me abrazo contra él rodeándome.

—Hola Nell, ¿Qué tal? —sonrío descaradamente Ichigo mientras me tenia así, abrazado a él y teníamos enfrente a esa mujer muy atractiva. A ella no le pareció de mucha gracia que estuviéramos así, se recargo sobre un pie y mostró mas sus caderas.

—No me has llamado desde lo que ocurrió el fin de semana pasado. —paso la mano por su cabello como si nunca lo hubiese tocado.

—Nunca prometí llamarte Nel.

—Ya veo que tienes a tu… amante de diario.

—Oye idiota yo… —Ichigo cubrió mi boca con su mano y luche por que me soltara y no me esperaba lo que venia enseguida.

—Ella no es solo mi amante de diario, es mi novia. Espero y te quede claro Nell.

De un solo movimiento Ichigo quito su mano de mi boca solo para presionar mis labios contra los suyos frente a la morena, ella se fue sin decir nada mas y yo me quede estupefacta, no sabia que hacer, por que Ichigo me abrazaba aun por la espalda su lengua atacaba mi boca y yo descansaba contra su pecho y note algo que crecía dentro de sus pantalones, algo que me provoco cosas ajenas a mi.

Le mordí el labio y me soltó. Le di una fuerte bofetada, le había quedado en claro que me iba a dejar de besar, además hace unos días dijo que lo olvidara todo.

Camine a grandes zancadas por el estacionamiento con la mirada de todos los curiosos a mí alrededor.

Ichigo molesto me tomo del brazo y me giro hacia él volviéndome a besar, no abrí mis labios y le di una patada en la pierna pero no me soltó le pegue en el pecho y aun así no me dejaba de besar, me obligaba a caminar de espaldas con el pegado como estampa en mis labios, sus manos me abrazaron de forma que no podía mover mis manos y aunque lanzaba patadas no encontraba sus pies. Me recargo sobre un auto y me dolió el impacto en mi espalda, Ichigo respiraba con dificultad y no me soltaba aun después de golpear el auto, por un instante sus labios dejaron los míos.

—Eres un hijo de…

—Rukia —el tono de su voz me puso en alerta, su mano estaba sobre su pecho y su cuerpo temblaba—. ¿Sabes… manejar? —hablaba despacio y de forma ronca.

—Algo, Ichigo… ¿Estas bien?

—Rukia… _ayúdame_. —de la nada palideceo hasta volverse amarillo canario. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando y estaba sudando. Me asusto demasiado y más por que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer.

Su cuerpo cayó encima de mí, estábamos sobre su auto, el escarabajo rojo, le pase un brazo por mis hombros y camine con él hasta el asiento del copiloto, a tiempo record me pase al otro lado mientras sacaba sus llaves del pantalón, me las entrego y marcaba un número en el celular.

—Bueno, Urahara. Creo que he razonado, iré a visitarte es una urgencia.

* * *

_**TTnTT ¿Que le ha pasado a mi sexy Ichi? **_

_**Mil gracias a:**_

_**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q **_

_**jailys-sama**_

o0 Viech 0o

chappy

misel-kuchiki

Rukia inlove

Chappy-san

Sandrine Di

Miss-Bleacher

_**Muchas gracias por todas las personitas que me leen y dejan sus comentarios, por las sexys personitas del grupo "Mis Fics Ichiruki" en Facebook, los que siguen esta historia y la han puesto como favorita... tambien a los que me leen sin dejar comentario.**_

_**Mil gracias 3 **_

_**Sigan comentando y mas rapido saldra el nuevo capi *W***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cuarta estrella rota**_

_Estoy solo, en la misma habitación blanca hasta la conciencia con aroma a medicina, desde hace un año vengo regularmente y esta vez si que ha sido buenos golpes. Me duele la cabeza y mis brazos; sonrío complaciente, creo que es lo que mas me gusta de esto, la descarga de adrenalina que tengo cada que estoy en problemas me provoca mucha felicidad por las mañanas._

—_Buenos días —reviso una carpeta y anotaba cosas en ella— Ichigo, tu padre me pidió que esta vez te atendiera yo. Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke._

—_De acuerdo. —musite._

_Se acerco y con un estetoscopio en mi pecho empezó a decir algo en voz tan baja que apenas podía escuchar._

—_¿Te duele algo?_

—_Los músculos de mis brazos y mi cabeza._

—_Para ser hijo de Isshin diría que te metes en demasiados problemas, aunque, para ser hijo de Masaki eres muy tranquilo._

—_¿Usted la conoció?_

—_La hermosa Masaki, —sus ojos volaron a un pasado mientras su cuerpo estaba en el presente— tienes sus ojos y su cabello, pero te pareces mas a tu padre._

—_Lo dudo. —fruncí los labios._

—_¿Por qué lo dices?_

—_Mi padre es débil, aun no supera que ella ya no esta._

—_¿Y tu si? —tomo una silla y se sentó a mi lado, suspiro y cruzo las piernas—. Tengo entendido que llevas un año así, peleándote en la escuela, tus calificaciones son del promedio regular pero peleas con la gente._

—_Se burlan de mí, ellos me buscan y me encuentran._

—_Yo le diría que eres un cobarde, solo un cobarde cree las cosas malas que la gente les cuenta, dime Ichigo, ¿Te vas a creer todo lo que la gente diga de ti? Además, es una clara señal de que no estas conforme contigo mismo, y no lo estas por que una pieza de ti te hace falta._

_Claro, mi madre me hace falta pero… se que puedo vivir así, reservado entre la gente, es mejor no encariñarte de las personas, mantener distancia y el mínimo contacto, así cuando decida irse sera menos doloroso y mas soportable la perdida y el consumo del olvido._

* * *

_Capitulo 4_

"Te necesito"

.

.

.

Me sentía nerviosa, no solo por que no manejo nada bien y además ni a licencia llego si no por que Ichigo estaba moribundo en el asiento de a lado, tomaba su pulso mirando fijamente el reloj en su celular además de que estaba cantando algo, su voz áspera me estaba partiendo de miedo y poniendo los pelos de punta, llegamos al hospital y prácticamente lo saque del auto, era muy pesado pero en ese mismo instante era como si su vida dependiera de mi me importo un carajo que pesara mucho y que apenas pudiese cargarlo.

Una amable enfermera nos vio y nos ayudo con una silla de ruedas, apenas estaba empujando la silla junto a la enfermera y esta tomaba los datos de él cuando un hombre de cabello blanquecino pero dando mas al grisáceo venia, tenia el aspecto de un psicólogo loco, traía una bata blanca y una barba de poco tiempo sin rasurar, se veía despreocupado y confiado.

—¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión? —le pregunto divertido a Ichigo cuando estaba moribundo y eso me hizo enojar.

—¿Que no ve que esta enfermo? —grite y todo el hospital me miraba— Atiéndalo.

—¿Así que eres tu la pequeña Usagi? —parecía divertido e impresionado— Eres bonita, entiendo por que Ichigo te busca.

—Si no te importa —dijo Ichigo con dificultad— necesito atención.

Ese hombre de bata pasó sus manos en los mangos de la silla y lo empujo hacia el corredor, camine atrás de ellos y no hubo más conversación ¿Como es que ese hombre me conoce? Tengo dos semanas de conocer a Ichigo ¿Y ya le dijo a todo mundo le apodo que me puso? Es humillante, si sales vivo te matare Ichigo. Llegamos a un cuarto sin puerta donde habían demasiados enfermos, todos estaban en sillas acolchonadas, algunos de los dueños de dichas sillas estaban sin cabello. Todos parecían cansados y con sueño y tenían las mismas ojeras que Ichigo, por todo su cuerpo les recorrían mangueras de un azul transparente, me recordó a mamá, todos se veían tristes y sin vida; el hombre de bata cargo a Ichigo y lo puso en una de las sillas del fondo con vista a la ventana.

—Te dije que no resistirías mucho Ichigo, pero eres necio. Dime, ¿Que pensaría tu padre y tu madre sobre todo con tu actitud necia?

—Que soy fuerte. —sonrío sin que la miel derritiera sus ojos, estaba dolido.

—Eres un carbón necio.

No se que tanto hizo el doctor mientras que yo me senté en uno de los banquitos negros que estaba frente a la silla enorme de Ichigo, esto no puede ser mas que una enfermedad terminal, lo se, llegue a venir de esta forma con mi mama cuando estaba enferma, sentí el mismo dolor que experimentaba cuando mi madre gritaba, Ichigo se quejo y jadeaba cansado y se que le dolía algo, eran esas inyecciones, en mi mente vi a mi madre acostada en una cama blanca y su bata azul, su piel mas pálida que de costumbre y estaba terriblemente fría.

¡Recuerdo cuando el doctor dijo:

"—_Si hubiéramos descubierto esto a tiempo, se hubiera salvado." _

Espese a híper ventilar sintiendo una presión en mi pecho como si no pudiera respirar, este lugar era ella. Y lo peor de todo Ichigo también tiene cáncer.

Me levante y salí del cuarto, me detuve en una de las paredes del hospital. El dolor, la agonía y la desesperación de un fuego consumirte en vida pero que simplemente no se detiene empezó a querer matarme pero del mismo modo a cuando era una niña era perpetuo

Mi madre falleció cuando apenas tenia 12 años, desde entonces mi padre se ha mostrado más frío y con el tiempo no solo controlaba mi vida él era un monstruo.

—¿Estas bien Usagi?

Esta vez no era la voz de Ichigo quien me llamaba así.

—Doctor —tome mucho aire e intente respirar tranquilamente— ¿Usted, sabe que tipo de cáncer tiene Ichigo?

—Es un tumor cerebral. Cáncer cerebral primario, pronto necesitara una cirugía pero el se retracta.

Las palabras de Ichigo:

"_La vida es una mierda." _

_"Antes de irme_"

Ahora esas palabras tomaban sentido, ese tono violáceo como hematomas bajo sus ojos y su tono pálido amarillo dan el diagnostico a la verdad. Ichigo esta desahuciado. Me sentí como en aquella vez, cuando vi a mi madre por ultima vez, cuando ni siquiera ya me recordaba, su piel parecía quemada, ya no tenia pestañas y estaba delgada hasta los huesos, negué con la cabeza como queriendo que esas dolorosas imágenes e esfumaran de una buena vez, no quería pensar en Ichigo de esa forma.

—¿Cuanto tiempo le queda? —arrastre las palabras sin aliento.

—Ichigo estará muchos varios años con nosotros, se detecto a tiempo el cáncer. —el doctor me sonrío y sentí una tremenda paz en mi corazón—. Hace apenas unos meses, solo que él no mostró indicios de querer luchar contra este enemigo. No quería vivir, pensó que era una forma correcta de morir, hasta que te conoció. Hace apenas unos días vino y me platico de ti, una pequeña niña que aparenta quince años, cabello negro azabache, corto y ojos violetas.

—¿Le contó de mi? —es un maldito chismoso

—Claro, Usagi. —asintió sonriente—Me llamo Kisuke Urahara.

—Kuchiki Rukia. —me presente— Discúlpeme por haberle gritado, es que, me siento mal, no me agradan para nada los hospitales.

—Has tenido algún familiar enfermo de cáncer. —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, creo que en realidad este hombre si es un psicólogo.

Mierda, creo que soy demasiado obvia, mordí un de mis labios y parpadeé mis ojos varias veces un poco nerviosa

—Mi madre, cáncer de mama. Falleció.

—Lo lamento. —se disculpo.

—¿Por que Ichigo quería morir? —di por olvidado el tema de mi madre.

Si aun esta a tiempo de salir adelante ¿Por que es que decidió esto?

—Será mejor que tú le preguntes, yo he estado con él desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre. Me se su historia de inicio hasta hoy, pero es algo que creo él debe contarte.

El doctor se alejo por el pasillo. Me acerque a la entrada e Ichigo estaba acostado junto con una enfermera a su lado, imágenes de esos días vinieron otra vez; yo misma me había prohibido volver a pensar en ello y lo había logrado pero creo que ahora no será así.

Entre a la habitación blanca y camine hacia Ichigo, tenia el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida en la ventana. Me senté sobre banquito en el que acababa de estar e Ichigo me escucho. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y curvo sus labios en una sonrisa forzada.

—Hola —dije cuando sus ojos se colapsaron con los míos.

—Hola —musito— Perdona el espectáculo. —se disculpo.

Su aspecto era cansado y respiraba como contando hasta sesenta, sus ojos miel me miraban exhaustos.

—Creo que, necesitas una explicación Usagi.

—Cállate y descansa, cuando creas oportuno, cuando quieras hablar lo harás, por ahora no se como entrar en tu corazón sin ensuciarlo.

—Usagi, tu jamás ensuciarías, quisiera hablar contigo cuando salga de aquí.

—No es obligatorio.

—Eres mi amiga. —sus ojos estaban cerrándose involuntariamente y el se esforzaba por abrirlos—. ¿Puedes sentarte a mi lado?

—No, Ichigo estas teniendo una quimioterapia.

—¿Al menos puedo tomar tu mano?

Suspire tomando mucho aire, necesito mucha paciencia para Ichigo, es mas terco y necio que yo. Moví el banquito y lo puse a su lado, me senté y tome su mano, el se estremeció como si sintiera alivio después de mucho tiempo, parece un niño indefenso.

—Y bien señorita Usagi, dígame, ¿Que color le gusta?

—¿Me preguntas sobre mi color favorito cuando estas tan enfermo?

—Bueno, tengo que pisar el suelo algún día, aunque tú me haces sentir que no existe la gravedad.

Me removí incomoda en mi asiento, odio que este imbecil produzca sensaciones tan diversamente tediosas.

—Mi color favorito es el negro. —respondí rápidamente después de esa confesión tan cursi.

—¿Y tu música favorita?

—Bueno, me gusta casi toda, no me voy tanto a género, me tiene que gustar la letra de las canciones y la interpretación, existen cantantes que no saben expresar el sentimiento de las canciones.

—Exigente eh. —sonrío con ganas y me contagio.

—Selectiva le diría yo.

—¿Comida favorita?

—Las naranjas con salsa picante.

—Ya somos dos, amo lo picante —sus ojos estaban empezando a cerrarse—. ¿Libro favorito?

—¿Y que te hace pensar que me gusta leer?

—Cada día que te veía en la cafetería leías, al menos un libro por mes.

Maldito pervertido acosador.

—Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—¿Un libro infantil?

—Es un mundo de locos, donde lo irracional para este mundo es lo mas cuerdo en el. Amo eso.

—¿La locura?

—Ser tú mismo sin ocultarte bajo una máscara y que no te importe si es cuerdo o no.

—Lo dices como si supieras que es eso.

—Una persona me obligaba a ser algo que yo no era, vivía en una familia que esperaba mucho de mi, ser la mas pequeña de la familia es vivir bajo la sombra de muchos que están por delante de ti, te cuidan tanto, quieren que no cometas los errores y te llenan un mundo de espejos donde no les gustaría que te miraras. Quieren que seas perfecta y no te preguntan lo que realmente quieres en este mundo.

—No se que es eso, a mi nunca me han prohibido sentir algo, si no que, al contrario, yo me prohíbo muchas cosas.

—¿No te pudiste prohibir besarme?

Pregunte un poco molesta pero también un poco en burla, es un proceso difícil esto y debe tener la cabeza ocupada en algo mas.

—No me prohíbo lo que deseo, solo lo que me desagrada. Gracias por todo, Rukia.

Alargo su mano hacia mi rostro y lo toco. Sonrío y al segundo seguido quedo dormido. Este día ha dicho tres veces mi nombre, me agrada como suena pero, amo mas que me diga Usagi.

.

.

.

—Gracias por avisar Rukia.

Uryuu venia un poco alterado y detrás venia un hombre de cabello blanco idéntico a él solo que le doblaba la edad y quizás un poco mas, venia vestido totalmente de blanco con solo una corbata azul que contrastaba. Se acerco a Ichigo y revisaba su cuerpo. Urahara llego enseguida.

—Que gusto Ryuuken. —exclamo Urahara hacia el hombre de cabello blanquecino pero este apenas le miro.

—¿Como sigue Kurosaki? —pregunto con un tono de molestia.

—Debe descansar pero creo que la señorita Kuchiki ha sido de gran ayuda.

Sus ojos azules me miraron para después volver a mirar a Ichigo, junto sus cejas preocupado y de uno de los bolsos de su bata saco una jeringa, presiono la aguja en el brazo pálido de Ichigo y extrajo sangre.

—Hola Rukia. —Uryuu, el ahora novio de Orihime me saludo.

—Hola Uryuu. —le salude de beso en la mejilla.

—Así que mi primo esta enfermo. —suspiro exhausto— No me sorprende que no me haya avisado.

Observe a los dos doctores canosos atenderlo con cuidado.

Uryuu me dio una palmadita en la espalda y mire dentro de esos profundos ojos mar.

—Gracias —susurro— Eres muy amable al ser gentil con Ichigo, el suele —entrecerró los ojos buscando una palabra correcta— tratar a las personas de una forma indiferente.

—Quisiera que me tratara así, que solo fuese como alguien mas.

—Esto es algo más.

Realmente esto es algo especial, desde el momento en que le vi por primera vez, desde aquel día en el concierto. Jamás olvidaría sus dorados ojos pero todo había sido tan rápido que no pude captarlo bien, incluso ese día en la fiesta cuando vi sus ojos envolverme en su mundo. La primera vez que me beso. Son recuerdos que simplemente no olvidare. ¿Es que realmente existe el hilo del destino? Por que cuando yo estaba con "él" nunca me sentí así, aun después de tantos años cuando termino lo que yo creían era "amor" jamás me he sentido así, sus besos realmente me derriten y me llevan a enormes temperaturas, me sonrojo y mi piel se eriza como gallina ante su voz, ante sus labios.

Me acerco lentamente a su cuerpo adormilado, es tan guapo. ¿Como puede ser que alguien tan bello puede estar así? Tomo su mano con delicadeza y la acerco mis labios, le doy un delicado beso sellando mi promesa:

_~ Desde hoy Ichigo te cuidare y te protegeré, hare que quieras volver a vivir tu estrella no se puede existir aun nos falta mucho por vivir, prometiste cuidarme y quiero que lo hagas, por favor, quédate a mi lado. ~_

Suelto mis labios de su pálido cuerpo y él aun duerme, espero y todo esto llegue a terminar rápido.

—Hey zanahoria crecida, despierta, te necesito.

* * *

**DX Esto se va a poner cada vez mas intenso, en el proximo capitulo lemmon, sera la primera vez de nuestra parejita y ahora si, vendran los verdaderos problemas y las discuciones por el pasado de ambos. **

**Gracias a: **

**Majo Paredes**

**Rukia inlove**

**MaybellApril**

**jailys-sama**

**misel-kuchiki**

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q **

**galaxydragon**

**caballero oscuro**

**Nico Robin 13**

**También millones de gracias a las chicas del grupo: _Mis Fics Ichiruki_**.** gracias por su apoyo y su cariño salto de emoción cada que leo que me extrañan o que quieren que actualice, de verdad mil gracias. **

**Gracias por comentar, ponerlo como favorito, seguir la historia y a los que no hacen nada de eso pero se toman su tiempo en leerme mil gracias besos y abrazitos... *** esta historia es gracias a ustedes sigan comentando me dan mas animo de seguir ^_^ **

**Necesito ayuda, me podrían comentar canciones románticas así de las cuales ustedes lloran, sea el genero que sea y el idioma que sea, necesito música nueva para inspirarme y ya me exprimí los sesos y ya no se que mas escuchar ...XDXDXD **

**Recuerden hoy subo doble capitulo. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Quinta estrella rota**_

_Todos los chicos de la escuela se burlaban de mí y de mi muy extraño tono de cabello pero ya me había acostumbrado. Mi primo Uryuu siempre estaba a mi lado, callado, con sus libros y tejidos. Y así pasamos el tiempo, solo él y yo no éramos los grandes amigos pero al menos la soledad de ambos no se sentía._

—_Se lo que se siente Ichigo. —dijo mi primo mientras estábamos sentados a la orilla del río— Solo que yo vi a mi madre morir._

—_¿Será que, todas las mamás deben morir? —pregunte distraído pensando en el sufrimiento de Uryuu._

—_Al menos tú tienes a Isshin. Mi padre ni siquiera me mira._

_Arrojo una piedra en el río deformando nuestros rostros que se reflejaban._

—_"Te pareces a ella"...dijo. Y desde entonces no me mira, yo veía a mi mamá llorar. Ella era poca cosa para mi padre, eso decía la abuela._

—_Uryuu._

—_"Tu no eres mi nieto"... dice mi abuela, al menos tu padre te quiere y al menos nunca viste a tu mamá llorar. Eres un idiota Ichigo. —seco sus lagrimas con su puño cerrado— Tu vida puede seguir y vienes a este río a llorar, ya han pasado cuatro años desde eso, yo debería ser el que llora no tu._

—_Uryuu yo..._

—_Tienes la oportunidad que tu padre te da. Eres débil, flojo, llorón, imbecil._

—_Soy un ser gris Uryuu, no existe día en que no piense en ella, al menos en tu familia no finge, veo a mi padre tratar de ser feliz cuando se que no lo es, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, mi padre cada día esta peor, tengo miedo de que muera de tristeza, quisiera yo morir si él se va, no me quedan fuerzas para seguir en un mundo de mezcla de colores ambiguos en la que todos nuestros destinos se mueven determinadamente sin una razón, y esa razón son ellos._

* * *

_Capitulo 5_

"_Yo también te necesito"_

_._

_._

_._

Ichigo regreso del hospital el domingo por la mañana, Uryuu me mando un mensaje diciéndome la dirección de su apartamento, saldría con Orihime y él asegura que si en todo este tiempo no le ha dicho a nadie era por algo razonable, Uryuu prefirió no decirle a nadie, era nuestro secreto así que yo lo cuidaría hoy.

Fue cuestión de cinco estaciones en metro y unos diez minutos a pie y finalmente llegue, era el edificio tal y como lo había dicho, blanco con tubos grises en forma de una puerta abierta, la abrí y subí por las escaleras de mosaicos y barandal de madera, llegue al tercer piso y busque la puerta C9, apenas di el primer toque cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y caí ante unos brazos duros y un perfume dulce.

—Buenos días Usagi.

—!Idiota!

Me retire de sus enormes brazos, rasco su cabellera alborotándola, solo traía puestos unos pantaloncillos cortos beige. Caray, su torso es tan...

—Eres puntual. —musito tomándome de la cintura invitándome a entrar me aleje de su cuerpo desnudo y entre a la casa.

Deje las bolsas de comida que traía en lo que parecía era la cocina y sentí la presencia de Ichigo detrás de mi.

—Me dijo Uryuu que te gusta mucho el curry.

Saque las cosas de las bolsas e Ichigo se acerco al refrigerador y saco dos botellas de refresco sin apartar su mirada de mi.

—Amo el curry. —dejo la otra botella a un lado de las bolsas con comida.

—¿Por que no te vas a tu cuarto? Se supone que acabas de venir de una quimio.

—Tienes razón —tomo del refresco— pero es la primera vez, así que no es agresivo.

Empecé a cortar las verduras pero él se puso detrás de mi rodeando sus brazos tras de mi, abrazo mi pequeño vientre y apoyo su mentón en mi hombro izquierdo, beso mi oreja de una forma lenta y delicada. Sentí como me estremecí ante su tacto, deje el cuchillo sobre la mesa y cerré los ojos disfrutando de su tacto.

—Yo también te necesito. —susurro.

Me arrastro contra su cuerpo caminando hacia atrás y me giro a modo de que de nuevo estaba entre esa jaula de sus brazos y me beso. Metió su lengua en mi boca deleitándose con la mía en una danza sin victoria. Jalo de mi blusa negra dejando al desnudo mi hombro y bajo su boca hasta mi cuello, involuntariamente choque mis caderas contra las de él y el las acepto acariciando una de mis nalgas en aprobación hacia él, la forma tan ruda en que curvo sus manos sobre mi cuerpo me provoco un gemido de asombro que sus labios mantuvieron en secreto. Mis manos descansaban en sus antebrazos y subieron hasta su alocado cabello y jale de el y su cuerpo se pego mas al mío, caminábamos hacia atrás, su lengua era tan dulce, sentía mi deseo crecer junto a la de él. De una forma brusca, cuidadosa y sensual me estampo contra una puerta, me levanto y enrosco mis piernas en contra de su cuerpo, mi falda blanca se levanto y sentí contra mi cuerpo su abultada erección, gemí alto y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo la enorme placentera sensación de su cuerpo caliente desnudo contra el mío; aprovecho el momento y ataco mis pechos levantando mi blusa y mordiendo sobre mi sujetador, jamás nadie había besado, visto o mordido aquella zona y era genial. Empuje mis caderas contra las suyas y el jadeaba contra mi cuerpo.

—Te deseo Rukia. Quiero hacerte el amor.

Es la tercera vez que dice mi nombre y amo como sus labios rozan cada letra de mi no común nombre, le mire a los ojos y le bese con fuerza y decisión.

—Hazlo ahora, antes de que me arrepienta.

No basto ni un segundo cuando de pronto abrió la puerta y me tumbo en una cama, estaba encima de mi moviendo sus caderas contra las mías, sentía su deseo en contra de mi short y mis bragas y me gusto. Beso mi cuello y lo chupo, volví a sentir un calor que inundaba mis mejillas en un tono rojizo, mi corazón latía rápidamente. Beso mis labios delicadamente y se aparto de mi, me quede viendo hacia el techo y escuche que abrió un cajón, removió varias cosas y cuando al fin encontró lo que quería cerro de golpe el cajón, yo me quede mirando aun el techo sin poder creer lo que estaba apunto de suceder, no falta mucho para que cumpla dieciocho, pensé que esto pasaría cuando me casara, pensé entregarme en mi luna de miel con el hombre que amo. Es sonido de una bragueta bajar me saco de mi ensoñación y me trajo a lo que iba a pasar, sus pantaloncillos cayeron, lo escuche, desabrocho sus tenis y lo lanzo, escuche como golpearon el suelo; Ichigo (el nuevo sujeto al que mi corazón empezaba a querer) estaba frente a mi, desnudo y yo tenia miedo a mirar, se acerco a mi recargándose contra mi cuerpo, su miembro se endureció en contra de mi pierna, estaba húmeda una pequeña parte. Beso delicadamente mis labios y en sus ojos la miel estaba tan liquida y caliente que creí que eran el sol.

Me quito mi blusa y mi sujetador volvió a la luz, bajo mi falda junto a mi short, solo quede con mi ropa interior y mis sandalias, las quito. Empezó a besarme desde mi rodilla, subiendo hasta mis muslos y por dentro, me beso ahí y siguió subiendo, seguía mas arriba y paso por mi ombligo siguiendo la línea recta, hasta mis pechos, subió mi sujetador y suspiro para después atrapar uno de mis pechos en sus labios extasiados, me encorve hacia adelante escuchando mi corazón cada vez latir mas fuerte. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi espalda desabrochando lo que le obstruía seguir subiendo; cuando al fin llego los lanzo lejos y siguió subiendo hasta mi mandíbula y de ahí siguió hasta mi oído.

—Eres hermosa. —murmuro apretando mis pequeños pechos.

—Ichigo.

—Estas segura, quiero tu aprobación.

Su pene se movía en contra mis piernas, cerré mis muslos un poco nerviosa, quería decir no, estaba con mi palabra en la punta de la lengua pero él se la llevo cuando volvió a besarme de la misma forma firme y mandona. Abrí mis piernas para él y acaricie uno de sus glúteos trayéndolo hacia mí. Sus pulgares rasguñaron mis caderas cuando bajo mis bragas, toda yo me encorve hacia adelante disfrutando de la increíble sensación. Rasgo el paquete con sus dientes y saco el preservativo, no tardo nada en envolver su turgente erección pero para mi pasaron siglos, tantos pensamientos venían a mi mente, incluso el rostro de él vino a mi mente, quería hacerlo con ese imbecil que me destrozo pero creo que no fue lo suficientemente bueno. Ichigo abrió mis piernas con delicadeza y se acostó encima de mí, cerré los ojos, no quería mirarlo, poco a poco sentí como me invadía pero apenas sentí que entro, no era doloroso, Ichigo suspiro y saco su miembro, pensé que se había arrepentido pero me sorprendí cuando uno de sus dedos me acaricio, entraba y salía haciendo círculos.

—Eres virgen. —afirmo.

No conteste nada y apoye mi frente en uno de sus hombros mientras que el seguía moviendo sus dedos adentro y afuera.

—¿Esta mal?

—Tengo que ser lo doble de cuidadoso. —beso mi coronilla— Todo esta bien, ¿Confías en mi?

—En teoría.

Retiro sus dedos y de nuevo sentí esa invasión, estaba incómodamente mojada y el seguía adentro, cada vez se hundía mas pero de una forma lenta, no sentí dolor solo pánico, estaba a punto de hacer el amor, estaba a un solo paso de perder mi inocencia y entregársela a un hombre que me ha besado sin pedirlo que me enloquece con sus miradas y que ha robado mi corazón cuando le lleve al hospital.

Entro de una estocada y sentí una punzada, como un dolor estomacal pero concentrado en una parte mucho mas baja y de un dolor leve, se quedo apenas unos segundos sin moverse, me sentía incomoda con el así pero apoyo las palmas de sus manos en ambos lados de mi rostro y su bien formado vientre comenzó a moverse, era un movimiento preciso hacia mis caderas, entraba y salía con lentitud pero era apenas un leve movimiento.

—Enrosca tus piernas en mi cintura.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y le vi con su rostro en un gesto de preocupación y sus labios entreabiertos, hice lo que me pidió y jadeo largamente.

—Dios, Rukia.

Sus ojos miel me miraban con tanto deseo pero había algo mas, me levante un poco con la ayuda de mis codos y bese sus carnosos labios y el me abrazo de una forma tan brusca que caímos de golpe sobre la cama y el empezaba a moverse de verdad, su pecho resbalaba sobre el mío, su rasposa barba tan me provocaba sensaciones que hasta ahora me eran tan ajenas, se aferraba a mis piernas, mi cintura, besaba mi cuerpo con tanto amor que me sentía caer en sus ojos profundos llenos de una miel dorada, un sentimiento crecía al fondo de mi corazón, lo amo, lo amo, estoy tan segura, esto es mas que el amor eterno, mas que se quieren la noche y el día, mas que la luna y el sol, esto es mío, amor de siempre.

Mis piernas se entumecieron y era como cuando se duermen, era algo que estaba llegando a mí e Ichigo lo sabia por que se levanto de mi cuerpo y me abrazo trayéndome a él, se sentó al borde de la cama conmigo en brazos pero ahora yo movía mis caderas en contra de las suyas.

—I-chigo. —mis labios temblaban pero pronunciaban su nombre con coherencia.

—Te a-mo.

Sus caderas se precipitaron en contra de las mías, me sujetaba con fuerza enredando mis débiles brazos al rededor de su cuello y mis piernas al rededor de su resbalosas caderas. Tome valor y pase mi lengua por su barbilla y de ahí subí hasta su mejilla, pego mas su rostro al mío y seguí el camino hacia su oído hasta su lóbulo y lo mordí. Ichigo se levanto y me tomo de los glúteos, con experiencia, me columpio de esa forma dos, tres veces hasta que al fin sentí una explosión en mis oídos, lo imagine morado brillando con miles de chispas rosadas, me deshice como hielo ante el sol en sus brazos, Ichigo se movió mas conmigo adentro y se detuvo viniéndose en un orgasmo sensacional. Grito como si estuviera sintiendo un gran alivio, callo espaldas a la cama y yo aun lo abrazaba, tenia mi rostro enterrado en su pecho duro y sudoroso. Inhale su aroma, combinación de perfume y esencia de Ichigo. Abrace a Ichigo y vino a mi nueva Rukia la última frase que los labios que mi zanahoria dijo: _**Te amo**_. ¿Estaría jugando?, de seguro le a de decir eso a todas, me enterré las a su pecho pero Ichigo me distrajo moviendo sus dedos por toda mi columna.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—No, estoy bien. Dime, ya lo habías hecho con alguien como yo.

—Si te refieres a alguien tan imposible y odiosamente hermosa, no, jamás.

—Hablo de virgen. —mis ondas sonoras golpearon el vientre de Ichigo, bajo su ombligo estaba una fina línea de bellos cafés dorado hasta su miembro aun erecto envuelto en un platico blanquecino.

—No.

—Bien. Fuiste gentil.

—¿Con que?

—En mis libros, cuanto ella se entrega a él por primera vez piden sean gentiles y cuidadosos.

—Yo te dije a ti que seria cuidadoso por que jamás haría algo para herirte, creo que las protagonistas de tus libros tienen relaciones con sujetos bruscos e inconcientes. No debes pedirlo, yo te lo daré.

—¿Y si quiero espacio?

Me tomo de mis costillas y me subió hasta donde su rostro, lo pego al mío y me abrazo.

—Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de aceptar que lo hiciéramos.

Beso con delicadeza mis labios, cada que lo hacia puedo olvidarlo todo, olvidar mi pasado, olvidarlo a "él", olvidarme de que es la primera vez que alguien me ve desnuda, la primera vez que hago el amor.

Nos recostamos en la cama, desnudos y sin pudor. Estábamos frente a frente, beso mis labios con delicadeza, en forma pura, sin prisas ni pasión.

—Eres especial Usagi.

Me abrazo y caí en un sueño profundo.

Los brazos de Ichigo me rodeaban, la luz de la habitación me daba de lleno en la cara y parpadee varias veces desorientada, estire mis brazos y me dolían mucho, era como cuando dejaba de ir a natación y se me ocurría ir un día cualquiera, al siguiente sentía todo mi cuerpo agarrotado. El rostro de Ichigo estaba sobre mis pechos, su rostro era calido y tenia la expresión de paz en el.

Logre zafarme de su abrazo estrangulador y busque algún reloj que me diera coherencia de la hora, si es que aun seguía en el planeta tierra. Había ropa tirada, taque mis pechos con mis manos y camine hasta los vaqueros de Ichigo, me incline y los tome, busque entre sus bolsos y ahí estaba su celular, la una de la tarde, creo que dormí demasiado, tome la playera de Ichigo y la puse a mi cuerpo rápidamente y corrí hacia la cocina, saque todo lo que hacia falta y me puse a cocinar. Encontré los trastes rápido, los organizaban casi igual que yo, una hora después el curry ya estaba listo.

Me puse a preparar un poco de agua de sabor cuando unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura y una turgente erección golpeo contra mi espalda baja.

—hummm... —suspiro Ichigo contra detrás de mi oído—.Huele bien

—Es que ya esta el curry.

—Yo no hablo de la comida.

Empezó a besar mi cuello, sus manos descendieron hasta mi intimidad, di un saltito de impresión y gemí con los labios apretados.

—I-Ichigo, puede llegar Uryuu.

—Lo único que me molestaría es que te viera desnuda.

Alzo la playera por atrás y fue cuando sentí que estaba desnudo, su miembro golpeaba hacia mi. Me inclino un poco y me sostuve de la mesa de la cocina, se posiciono detrás de mi y de un golpe entro de nuevo en mi interior, de nuevo sentí el dolor pero esta vez era mas soportable y fácil de ignorar, sus manos se metieron a través de la playera buscando mis pechos y los masajeaba con experiencia, sus caderas golpeaban las mías profundizando su penetración, entraba y salía de mi cuerpo y yo lo recibía con amor.

—Más, más, más —suplique.

Ichigo dio un gruñido brutal que hizo erizar todo mi cuerpo, soltó mis pechos y se aferro a mis caderas con fuerza, sus dedos me lastimaban pero me importo muy poco, con ayuda de la mesa me impulsaba hacia atrás. Oh si Ichigo así.

La danza continuaba y a ratos miraba hacia atrás y veía a Ichigo echar la cabeza atrás, apretar su mandíbula con excitación y mover sus caderas lo mas adelante que pudiera, no tenia la libertad de tocarlo o de besarlo pero esta forma de hacer el amor era mas que exquisita, me dolía pero no por eso mis ganas de él cesaron.

Cada vez era mas rápido, mas fuerte, mas concentrado, un ardor recorrió mi cavidad hasta mis caderas, estaba a punto de llegar a esa cúspide del placer jamás me había sentido así, jamás en mi vida había querido experimentar que eran estas olas de sensaciones cuando un hombre y una mujer se unen como uno solo.

—Oh, Rukia.

Me soltó y salio de mi con rapidez dejando todo su placer sobre la espalda de la playera, Ichigo jadeo un poco y beso mi cabeza, me giro con delicadeza, tiro lo que había en la mesa, incluso el agua que estaba haciendo, quise regañarle pero me cargo y me acostó en la cama, y con habilidad sus labios besaron mi sexo. Grite de placer cuando sus hábiles dedos entraban y salían de mi cuerpo, su lengua bailaba junto a mi clítoris, me levante un poco para mirarle y lo que vi me excito demasiado, ver a Ichigo inclinado lamiéndolo todo de mi me dejo convulsiones de fuego.

—Ah, mi amor. —gemí.

—Pervertida.

—Mas duro, más. —sus dedos entraron con mas fuerza, su lengua dejo mi intimidad y ahora estaba tratando de bailar junto a mi lengua.

Nos besamos con tanta pasión que creí que iba a morir de tantas hermosas sensaciones me aferre a su espalda y le deje que continuara, ahogaba mis gemidos en su boca y el los absorbía, estaba abriéndome paso para mi orgasmo, estaba tan apunto. Y las estrellas volvieron a volar a mí alrededor, me tumbe en la mesa disfrutando del placer inmenso que me dio al llegar a ese mundo que ahora estaba conociendo.

Saco su mano de mí y me beso con mucha pasión.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos castaños, me abrazo con fuerza levantándome de la mesa.

—¿Estas bien?

—Mucho mejor ahora —. Dije contra sus enormes brazos.

—Usagi, ¿Serias mi novia?

Le mire a la cara y el me miraba con un brillo en sus ojos que no me pude negar, acaricie su alocado cabello, arquee una ceja y le bese la nariz.

—Solo si prometes limpiar este desastre mientras me baño.

—O, mejor nos bañamos juntos.

—Esta bien señor Zanahoria.

—Esta bien, señorita Usagi, próxima señora Zanahoria.

Me bajo de sus enormes brazos y me tomo de la mano, fuimos hasta su baño, al entrar me quite la playera e Ichigo me dio una fuerte nalgada, me gire molesta y le di un golpe en el estomago, fue mala idea por que me ataco besándome en el cuello y volvimos a hacer lo que dejamos en la cocina y la recamara.

Eran ya las siete de la noche y apenas estábamos comiendo.

—Te quedo deliciosamente picoso el Curry. —me halago.

—Gracias. —me sonroje.

—Rukia, ¿Por qué aceptaste ser mi novia?

La pregunta me tomo desprevenida mire a Ichigo confundida, me limpie la boca con una servilleta.

—Me gustas y mucho.

—Tú también a mí. —tomo mi mano que descanzaba en la mesa.

—Quédate conmigo, para siempre.

—Ichigo, apenas nos conocemos y apenas somos novios y yo no…

—Yo nunca seré como Kaien.

Mire a Ichigo con miedo, "Kaien" ¿Cómo es que…? Me levante sin comprender aun las palabras de Ichigo, sentí un nudo en mi garganta, me tenia prohibido pensar en `el y mucho mas decir su nombre. Ichigo se levanto junto a mí y me miro bajo esas pestañas largas.

—Yo lo conocí, Rukia, él es mi primo. Se mas de ti de lo que quieres admitir.

* * *

_**Genial Ichigo, la cagaste cuando Rukia esta aceptando quererte ¬¬**_

_**Por que los hombres son así.. ahss como me chocan**_

_**Dejen un sexy comentario, díganme que les gusta, que no les gusta, quieren lemmon mas pervertido o mejor me mato y dejo de escribir?**_

_**Arigato Gozaimas y Viva el IchiRuki**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Las chic s del grupo de Facebook Mis Fics Ichiruki. Gracias por su apoyo y por amar mi Fic**_

_**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q**_

_**jailys-sama**_

_**A todos que la han puesto como historia favorita**_

_**Que siguen la historia**_

_**Y los que me leen sin hacer ninguna de esas cosas**_

_**Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leerme**_


	6. Chapter 6

_._

_._

_._

_**Sexta estrella rota**_

_—Entonces ¿Cual es el nombre del bastardo que mato a mi padre?_

_Pregunte. Era el mismo hospital en el que había dejado a mi adorada madre, ahora había dejado a mi atolondrado padre. Mire a mi tío Ryuuken quien por primera vez le veo tenso, estaba muy inquieto._

_—Fue un hombre que siempre pensó que su esposa le engañaba con Isshin. No se su real nombre solo se que él y tu padre eran amigos de la universidad. —aclaro para después suspirar; sobo su cuello—. Puedes quedarte en casa de tu tía Ikaku si lo deseas, allá esta Kaien y se que no te llevas bien con él pero, puedes quedarte con nosotros, se que Uryuu estaría mas que complacido._

_—¿Que diferencia abría tío? No hay diferencia, se que ahora sin mi padre estoy mas que perdido. Pero juro que tomare venganza de el que lo haya matado._

* * *

_Capitulo 6_

"_Mentiras"_

.

.

.

—¿Que dices? ¿Como mierda conoces a Kaien?

—Rukia espera yo...

—¡Nada de espera! —alzo la voz cada vez mas— ¿Eres un maldito acosador? ¿Y a que viene eso de tu primo?

—Rukia es difícil de entender.

—¡Dímelo!

Exigí sin saber realmente a lo que me enfrentaba ¿Como sabe de Kaien? de seguro también a de saber sobre el por que huí de mi casa. ¡No! Tendré que huir de nuevo.

—Ese día en el concierto no fue una casualidad, mi primo me pidió que te siguiera.

—¿Por que? —sentía las lagrimas apunto de salir ¿Quien mierda se cree Kaien? ¿Como se atreve a seguirme? ¿Y si solo Ichigo estuvo todo este tiempo tras de mi solo por él? Jamás se lo perdonaría.

—En ese entonces Kaien aun te quería.

Aun me quería... Eso es una mentira, Kaien jamás me quiso solo fui un juego esas fueron sus exactas palabras cuando fue a mi casa y me termino bajo el sol de Agosto. Yo ya no lo quiero hace tanto que lo extirpe de mi corazón sin saber si volvería a amar, había quedado un hueco enorme en mi pecho que nada podía cerrar hasta que conocí a Ichigo. Ha llenado de luz mi corazón como un sol.

—¿Y? ¿Que no le es suficiente su esposa y su hijo?

—Rukia mi primo es una mierda, lo se. —trato de tocarme pero retrocedí—. Me ofrecí a buscarte, a conseguir toda la información posible para él por que me iba a pagar. Pero después me entere que había embarazado a esa chica y deje las cosas en paz.

—Por eso sabes mucho de mi. —le mire con desprecio— ¿Sabes algo mas? —pregunte temerosa.

Sus ojos miel me miraron con culpa, intento de nuevo tocarme y yo de nuevo retrocedí. Se acerco con autoridad y me abrazo sin preguntar trate de que me soltara pero fue un sin sentido.

—Se que algo paso con tu padre y por ello huiste.

Sentí que el aire se evaporaba no solo de mis pulmones si no del entorno al que estaba, abrí mis ojos y trate de alejarme, las lagrimas iban a salir y no quería llorar, no enfrente de Ichigo.

Imágenes de esa ultima noche con mi padre, esa noche cuando supe toda la verdad y de donde venia, aquellas muertes, tanta sangre. Tengo algunas pesadillas sobre eso pero esto es mil veces peor.

Me apoye en su pecho, odio ser tan frágil, Por que no puedo dejar mi pasado atrás, se suponía que iba a reiniciar una nueva vida aquí en Karakura pero el pasado jamás me dejara, siempre estaré ligado a el. Me estremecí bajo la idea de que así como Kaien esta aquí quizás mi padre también.

—Suéltame —pedí entre sollozos.

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa, ya es tarde y en este estado...

—Déjame sola —le interrumpí.

Aparte su pecho de mi rostro pero el no me soltó, trataba de mirarme a la cara pero odio que me vean llorar.

—Entiendo que lo acabo de joder todo pero... Siempre jodo las cosas, es mi mayor habilidad. Pero, si te enterabas tu sola o por alguien mas de esto estaría peor de mierda la situación. Lo siento Rukia. Entiendo si no me quieres volver a ver, pero entiende que yo odio las mentiras, así como no puedo mentirte y decir que no te amo, por que, estoy estupidamente enamorado de ti. Estoy loco por ti Rukia.

—¿De mi y de cuantas mas? —pregunte llena de rabia, no volvería a caer en un truco como ese. En fin, familia de Kaien tenía que ser.

—Solo de ti. —dijo ofendido soltándome. Me limpie mis lágrimas y le mire con odio.

—¿Y todas con las que te has cogido? Es típico que usen el mismo argumento.

Camine hacia la habitación de Ichigo, tome mi bolso y salí de el. Ichigo estaba detrás de mi echando humo por los ojos.

—No Rukia, estas mal.

—No, tu eres el idiota y mas Kaien, ¿Creían que iban a lastimarme mas? —pregunte indignada a punto de salir de esa casa.

—No seas terca Rukia, que no entiendes... —tomo con fuerza mi brazo obligándome a mirarle. Me hizo daño— ¿Que no lo entiendes?

—¡No, no lo entiendo déjame!

Pero fue inútil, sus labios presionaron los míos y mierda, cerro la puerta de su apartamento con fuerza haciéndome chocar contra ella y contra su bien formado cuerpo, de nuevo mis sentidos se obstruían y me volví una estupida, cada que sus labios me besan no soy capaz ni de recordar mi nombre. Me levanto contra la puerta, alzando mi falda dejándome sentir contra mí húmeda cavidad su insaciable miembro que ya estaba listo. Sus manos tomaban con fuerza las mías levantándolas a ambos lados de mi torso. No solo por que él es mil veces mas fuerte que yo si no que su endiablado cuerpo de Dios pagano al sexo me enloquecía, ya podía imaginarme la de cosas que me haría, es todo un experto en ello. Soltó una de mis manos y escuche el bajar de su boxer, su pene estaba duro, caliente para mí. La misma mano busco mi centro e hizo a un lado mis bragas y de un movimiento entro profundamente en mi interior, me lastimo un poco pero sus labios y su mano que ahora jugueteaba con mi pezón y lo giraban, pellizcaban y jalaban me retorcían haciéndome olvidar todo, dejándome como una tonta ante su tacto.

—Estoy loco, tan duro y loco Rukia. —jadeo.

Me embestía sobre la puerta, yo solo era capaz de sentirlo, de contraer mis paredes para él sintiendo que poco a poco se acumulaba esa energía que me llevaría a mi orgasmo. Pero también estaba pensando en la mierda que hizo Kaien, quiero a Ichigo pero no creo amarlo, estoy muy lastimada, no puedo amarlo. Acuno su rostro en mi cuello y enrosque mis piernas en sus caderas.

—Te deseo como no te imaginas —apago un brutal gruñido en mi cuello— La de cosas que quiero hacerte.

Esas palabras se concentraron en lo más profundo de mí haciéndome gemir y temblar, odio este tipo de magia que tiene sobre mí. Sus manos hurgaron en mi playera, hasta que encontraron la base de esta y me la saco por arriba, mis pechos estaban de nuevo a su disposición, relamió sus labios para solo deshacerse de mi sujetador. En cuanto mis pequeñas montañas estaban al aire libre Ichigo no dudo en meter un pezón en sus dientes, su mordida era dolorosamente excitante. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y disfrute de su tacto brutal.

—¡Oh Dios! Ichigo!

—Perdóname —susurro tomándome de la cintura y penetrándome con más fuerza— ¡Perdón!

—¡Oh!

Su virilidad golpeaba en mi cavidad con fuerza, concentrado y lento. Me abrace a su cuello, Ichigo soltó mis caderas y metió sus manos en el interior de mis muslos abriéndome mas y acariciando, trazando un camino cercano a mi intimidad. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y no pude evitar atacar sus labios que me gritaban que los mordiera, le bese con dureza, con pasión.

Despego mi cuerpo de la puerta para caer de rodillas en el suelo, se acostó de forma que yo estaba arriba de él. Soltó mis labios y soltó mis piernas, tomo mi cintura y me miro a los ojos.

—Muévete —murmuro. Y yo obedecí.

Me moví en contra a su cuerpo, podía ver los músculos de sus brazos tensarse y enmarcarse; su pecho se levanto, y su vientre se aplano, sus piernas eran como dos rocas que sostenían mis nalgas y me hacían revotar. Brinque sobre el, apoyándome de su vientre, sintiendo mis pechos bailar a ritmo, moviendo mis caderas contra las suyas olas erráticas que nos apuntaban hacia el electrizante placer. Admiraba mi cuerpo, de vez en cuando tocaba mis pechos. Me obligaba a hacer mis movimientos más lentos cuando acercaba mi rostro al de él para besarle.

—Voy a corredme —susurre.

—Hazlo nena. Ya.

Mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo llegar a ese momento de culminación, era un punto concentrado entre mi clítoris y mis paredes que envolvían a Ichigo. Él puso su dedo sobre mi botón y lo masajeo, me arquee hacia atrás dejándome llevar por esa descarga de electricidad estaba tan a punto, todo mi deseo por él se estaba concentrando en un solo lugar, ya no podía mas, me vine en un orgasmo que me hizo explotar en miles de estrellas perpetuas, Ichigo se movía en contra de mi haciéndome sentir aun mas mi orgasmo, solo fueron unas estocadas mas hasta que el me tomo de la cintura provocando que cayera en su pecho, se vino afuera de mi, sentí su liquido rociarme en mis nalgas.

Rodee y caí en el suelo, Ichigo beso mi cuello con ternura abrazándome, trayéndome a su cuerpo desnudo.

—Te ensucie, déjame limpiarte.

Limpio con algo lo que había derramado en mí. Me levante y busque mi ropa, me vestí ahí frente a él pero sin llegar a mirarle, me dirigí a su cuarto y tome mis zapatos, tome mi bolsa e iba a salirme de ahí, necesitaba irme ya de ahí.

—Espera —sus brazos me rodearon— Déjame llevarte.

—No gracias, me puedo ir yo sola —le aparte— Cuando quieras otra vez sexo casual, avísame.

Abrí de nuevo la puerta y esta vez Ichigo la detuvo.

—¿De que hablas? —sus ojos estaban furiosos y sorprendidos.

—Así eres con todas ¿No? ¿Que diferencia hay entre ellas y yo? —le mire a ese marrón profundo.

—Que a ti te amo. Rukia no seas... —no termino la frase y se paso ambas manos cabreado por su cabello.

—¡Aléjate de mi! No quiero verte.

Me volvió a tomar de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, pego su boca en la mía, me pego a la pared, sus manos detuvieron las mías que lo apartaban, quería apartarlo pero no pude, sus labios trataban de besarme pero yo lo rechazaba. Ahora entiendo por que me atrae tanto, ahora se por que me derrito cuando lo veo, se parece demasiado a Kaien. ¿Será por ello que me he enamorado de él?

—Por favor —suplico—, no te vallas Rukia, no me dejes solo.

Deje de luchar y me concentre en su mirada, pego su mejilla a la mía, no pude mirarle a la cara.

—No me dejes Rukia, mi Usagi, —su voz pronunciaba mi nombre y el nombre que él me puso con tanta dulzura que me fundí en ellos— ¿Que no ves cuando te amo? Me he enamorado de ti en un segundo. Eres la mejor cosa que me ha pasado. Contigo me siento en paz, olvido mis ganas de morir —hay no, no es verdad, respiro profundo como aguantando las lagrimas que advertían salir de sus ojos dorados— Mi madre murió cuando yo era un niño, un despreciable hombre mato a mi padre cuando tenia diez años. Sea por lastima o por lo que quieras Usagi, pero no te vayas, no así. Perdóname.

Sentí tanto dolor, me imagine a un pobre niño de diez años solo, sin nadie que lo cuidase. Lo abrace, Ichigo me abrazo con mas fuerza, acaricie su cabello para tranquilizarlo, todo su cuerpo estaba rígido, incluso su abrazo asfixiaba pero lo amo. Aunque este jodido lo nuestro y los fantasmas de mi pasado lleguen cuando menos lo espero, lo amo. Me he reprimido a todos aquellos placeres que esta vida me ha dado, Ichigo es una de ellas, no es su enfermedad lo que me hace quererlo es que, aun cuando él estaba viendo las cosas peor ha decidido continuar su tratamiento, me recuerda tanto a mi madre, siempre sentí que ella se estaba dejando morir la medicina es fuerte pero no sirve de nada si tu no pones mas fuerza. Bese a Ichigo en la mejilla, en su cuello, en su hombro y lo abrace con más fuerza. Poco a poco su cuerpo se iba relajando, cuando sus ojos buscaron los míos me di cuenta de que estaba destrozado, sus ojos estaban rojos y arrugas de preocupación marcaron su frente. Busque sus labios y los bese.

—Al menos —susurro—, sientes lastima —sonrío con dolor—. Ya sientes algo por mí.

—Imbecil —le regañe—. ¿Que no ves que estoy loca de amor por ti?

Sus labios chocaron contra los míos con fuerza, su lengua me pedía que la abriera para él y ya estaba de nuevo con la espalda pegada contra la puerta y él hurgando en mi monte de Venus, gemí en su boca y el gruño adentrándose a mi boca, su lengua exploraba con deseo la mía, un dedo entro en mi haciéndome perder en él, Ichigo respiraba con dificultad y yo solo era capaz de mirar esos ojos tan oscuros que ahora me arrastraban a mundos sin estrellas.

Toc-toc-toc.

Pegamos un salto, saco su dedo de mi y nos apartamos de la puerta.

—¿Si? —pregunto Ichigo en forma neutral— ¿Quien es?

—Ichigo, habré la puerta cuando creas que es prudente, no quiero verlos desnudos. Y limpia, Orihime viene conmigo.

Nos miramos, yo con pánico y él con diversión en esos ojos tan faltos de cariño. Me beso delicadamente y me susurro dulcemente:

—Recíbelos en lo que me cambio. —volvió a besarme y recogió sus boxer y lo vi desaparecer entre muebles y puertas.

Apenada trate de acomodar mi corto cabello, baje mi falda y abrí la puerta, Orihime y Uryuu estaban tomados de la mano y fue cuando recordé que se vino afuera de mi, mis ojos corrieron hacia donde hace unos segundos estábamos pegados. Un liquido estaba regado por el suelo, sentí mis mejillas arder de solo recordar. Pasaron y busque en el suelo algún trapo que pudiera poner sobre eso.

—Hola Kia —me saludo Orihime— ¿Y donde esta Ichigo?

—Cambiándose es que, se baño —bueno, era un poco cierto—. ¿Y ustedes donde andaban?

Nos sentamos en el comedor y como la cocina estaba frente a ellos me puse a calentar agua.

—Fuimos al cine —dijo Uryuu besando a Orihime en la frente. Se veían monos.

—¿Quieren te o café?

—No gracias —dijo Orihime.

—Yo si te acepto café.

Nos sentamos a platicar y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el hermoso rostro de Ichigo apareciera, unos jeans desgastados, una playera blanca y una chamarra de piel. Era como ver a un Rockero hot.

Orihime le sonrío y me pregunto si ella siente algo por Ichigo. Se supone que es mi novio ¿No? Además ella ya tiene a Uryuu. Se sentó a mi lado y beso mi mejilla, Orihime se removió nerviosa en su silla, Uryuu me dedico una mirada de complicidad.

La cena fue demasiado tranquila, las miradas decían más de mil palabras, note que Uryuu quería hablar conmigo, Ichigo se veía con el mismo aspecto de cansancio y con esas ojeras. Tengo que hablar con él y saber su opinión acerca de lo que su futuro le depara.

—Orihime —dijo Ichigo captando la atención de los tres—. ¿Te importa si llega tarde Usagi? —ah! Conque de nuevo soy Usagi y ya no Rukia— Quiero llevarla a dar una vuelta.

—Amm... No, no importa —me dedico una mirada y sonrío, Uryuu le beso en la frente. —Bueno, supongo que ya nos vamos.

Uryuu se levanto y Orihime como reflejo lo imito, se despidieron no sin antes dejar sus tazas en el fregadero. Mire a Ichigo un poco incomoda, ¿Es que acaso quiere que hagamos el amor otra vez? ¡Si! Sonreí mentalmente como idiota.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta —sonrío Ichigo como si supiera lo que había pensado, lo mire apenada— Amo cuando te sonrojas.

Me tomo de la mano y salimos entre las calles oscuras, embriagándonos del aire libre y de la libertad, me subí a su escarabajo rojo y con la música de James Blunt "Same Mistake" las ruedas de su auto nos llevaban a donde sus manos dirigían, era tan mágico estar a su lado. Pulso un botón y el techo de su bocho desaparecía.

—Lo instale cuando lo compre —en su rostro estaba el orgullo en si mismo, imagino que él fue quien lo instalo.

Me reí junto a él y cuando el techo estaba hasta atrás le dije:

—Eres el idiota más loco que conozco.

Bese su mejilla y me pare sobre el sillón.

—¿Que haces?

—Alcanzar las estrellas.

Me pare y abrí mis manos sintiendo el aire en mis mejillas, mis labios, mi piel. Respire llena de libertad y de paz. Me tambaleaba pero Ichigo me tenia agarrada de una de mis pantorrillas, reía junto a mi, el carro iba subiendo la velocidad cada vez, íbamos hacia el cerro Kon. Me senté e Ichigo no aparto sus ojos de los míos.

—¿A donde vamos?

—A donde tú dijiste… a alcanzar las estrellas.

Entrecerré los ojos curiosa, sus labios de nuevo me pedían que los besara.

Al llegar a la cima del cerro que estaba lleno de árboles, solo y tan oscuro apago el motor.

—Vamos a bajar. —me dio un rápido beso.

Con ese simple contacto sentí derretirme, hice lo que me pidió y baje del auto, su mano me esperaba y prácticamente corrí a su tacto, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y observe el paisaje. Se detuvo en un punto y se agacho, me agache junto a él y se acostó sobre el césped. Lo imite y le mire confundida. Ichigo señalo el cielo y fue lo más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida, cientos de estrellas llenaban el cielo. Cada una de ellas tenía su propio brillo y color e intensidad. Eran tan hermosamente perfectas que parecían irreales.

—¿De que sabor serán las estrellas?

Pregunto Ichigo sacándome de mis pensamientos, me volví a verlo pero él no apartaba la mirada de ese hermoso paisaje.

—Las estrellas no tienen sabor.

—Claro que si, mi madre solía decir que: "Cuando uno muere se convierte en estrella e ilumina el camino de personas, ellos son los que eligen si tomar el rumbo o no"

—Que hermoso pensamiento —me perdí de nuevo en la majestuosidad del momento.

—Cuando muera te diré a que saben.

—Ichigo... —mi voz era un eco entre los rincones blancos de mi mente.

—Y te juro que te voy a guiar, aunque te jale de los cabellos.

Rodeé a un costado mi cuerpo y me caí en esas palabras tan oscuras que salían de un alma tan iluminada, Ichigo me imito, puso su brazo debajo de su cabeza su cabello anaranjado brillaba aun mas que las estrellas de el espacio infinito, mire su rostro perfecto (al menos para mi) aunque estaba descompuesto. ¿Por qué la vida es así? ¿Por qué alguien tan maravilloso y tan falto y sediento de amor puede estar en un hilo pendiendo su vida? No puedo evitarlo más y mis lágrimas amenazan con salir, mi garganta se quiebra. ¡Quiero ayudarlo! Quiero estar con él, aun a pesar de que estamos jodidos por el pasado podemos hacer un futuro. Acaricio delicadamente una de mis lágrimas que rodaba hasta mi mentón. Mirar en sus ojos dorados era demasiado doloroso, agache la mirada hacia los olanes de mi falda.

—No morirás. —le juro. Alzo la mirada y el también esta llorando ¡Hay no! Me desarmo otra vez.

—Sea esta enfermedad, la vejez, un accidente o algún loco que me mate… Rukia —se acerca a mi cuerpo y me abraza manteniendo mi rostro elevado mirándonos de violeta a café— En esta vida no esta garantizada la existencia perpetua.

—Todo lo bueno debería ser eterno —sollozo hundiendo mi rostro en su playera y su chamarra de piel negra.

—Shhhh… —me calla y me abraza con mas intensidad, me besa el cabello— Te amo Rukia, le das tanta luz y esperanza a mi vida. No te vallas nunca.

Esta llorando, lo se, me abrazo su cuerpo de acero. Quiero más, más y más. De su amor, de su compañía de su vida junto a la mía, quisiera poder decirle que estaremos juntos siempre, nada es seguro en esta vida pero de algo estoy segura, si él se muere yo me muero junto a él y si hay otra vida después de esta le seguiré. Si no nos encontramos lo buscare en cientos de planetas y constelaciones hasta encontrar el sabor de nuestra estrella.

Bajo la luz de la luna Ichigo me cargaba en forma nupcial, estaba tan cansada que apenas podía mirarle bien, todo me parecía borroso. Olía a… mmm… a Ichigo. Sentí como me dejo en una cama blanda, cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, Ichigo estaba completamente desnudo y abrió las sabanas, era apenas conciente de lo que ocurría pero sonreí al mirarle.

—Descansa princesa. Te amo.

"_Te amo_" hacia tanto que nadie me decía eso y entre sus dientes era como un juramento.

* * *

_Gracias mil gracias a:_

_kia-san Kurosaki_

_misel-kuchiki_

_scarleth cajina_

_jailys-sama_

_Y a las chicas y chicos de mi grupo de Factbook "Mis Fics Ichiruki"_

_Había abandonado un poco este fic es que tenia tantos actualizando que ya ni me acordaba de este.. XD perdónenme._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en el nuevo capitulo pero una adaptación que tenia me absorbio demasiado._**

**_Y esta historia no puede quedar inconclusa. Disculpen U.u _**

**_Rukia inlove_**

**kia-san Kurosaki**

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q**

**misel-kuchiki **

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sé__p__tima estrella rota_

_En la casa de los Ishida era como si viviera solo, la abuela de Uryuu me ignoraba tanto como ignoraba mi primo, su padre, mi tío Ryuuken Ishida no era un hombre de mucho afecto, era demasiado frío. Mi padre jamás fue así conmigo, ahora entiendo cuando Uryuu me decía que yo estaba mil veces mejor que él. Uryuu solía decirme:_

"—_**Tienes suerte, tus padres murieron y sabes que te amaban mas yo; soy un estorbo con un padre que no me quiere ni ver y una abuela que me odia por la sangre de mi madre que corre por mis venas. "**_

_Uryuu esta tan equivocado, aun a pesar de su situación le envidio, él todavía tiene familia y yo estoy mas solo a cada momento, a cada instante, me paso los días mas amargado con tantas ganas de ya no existir lo que me mantiene a flote es que logre sacarle a mi tío Ryuuken el nombre de aquel bastardo. No descansare hasta haber matado a ese tal Byakuya._

* * *

_Capitulo 7_

_En otra vida_

_._

_._

_._

Un cuerpo desnudo se aferraba al mío con demasiada posesión, la masa de cuerpo que me abrazaba era demasiado caliente y mi rostro estaba enterrado en un lugar sin aire fresco, removí mi cabeza hacia arriba y pegue mi nariz al mentón de Ichigo, suspire, al fin aire fresco. Jamás he dormido con nadie y mucho menos con un mandón que se apodera de mi cuerpo como si fuera algún tipo de almohada personal de 1.44.

Trate de subir un poco mas mi cuerpo y al fin estaba frente a frente de Ichigo, solo que él tenia la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados, con cuidado safe uno de mis brazos y cuando lo libere acerque mi mano a sus delineadas cejas anaranjadas, sus labios eran tan apetecibles que no dude pasar mi pulgar por ellos, apenas en un roce pequeño me sentí sonrojada, de Ichigo fue mi primer beso recuerdo que cuando estaba con Kaien, él jamás quiso besarme aun después de que duramos nueve meses como novios y yo le amaba con demasiada intensidad nunca fue tierno conmigo o en su defecto me dio un gesto de cariño. Nunca podré entender por que es que quiso ser mi novio.

Me arrepiento de Kaien y todo lo que su recuerdo implica y aun mas ahora que se que Ichigo el ahora amor de mi vida es su primo.

—Buenos días Usagi. —Ichigo apretó más mi cuerpo y gemí en protesta.

—Suéltame idiota —me dio un delicado beso en la nariz y su abrazo dejo de ser tan fuerte pero aun no me soltaba—. Y buen día zanahoria.

Me di la vuelta e Ichigo se aferro a mi espalda cuando estaba empezando a cerrar los ojos los abrí de golpe, mierda, la escuela.

—¡Ichigo levántate! —me solté de su agarre—. La escuela.

Me senté al borde de la cama, estaba totalmente desnuda, Ichigo si que es un maldito pervertido acosador. Busque en el suelo mi ropa y la halle en un montón de ropa tirada en una esquina, empecé a ponerme mis bragas y el sujetador cuando Ichigo se recargo en mi cuerpo como si lo cargara de espaldas.

—Tranquila, yo no puedo ir tengo que guardar reposo, Urahara ya hablo con el director.

—Bueno —le empuje—, yo tengo que ir a la escuela. Te vengo a ver en la noche.

Estaba poniéndome mi falda cuando me tomo de la cintura y me tiro a la cama con un poco de brusquedad, me le quede mirando extrañada y sonrío de una forma muy picara. Oh no señor Kurosaki. Se arrodillo frente a mí y me tomo los tobillos, me quede sin saber que hacer quito mis bragas con demasiada lentitud y sus ojos miraron los míos por un segundo. ¡Madre santa! Había tanta excitación en ellos que ya me estaba sintiendo húmeda en una parte que hasta ayer era pura. Se relamió los labios para después morderse el inferior acerco su boca a mi intimidad y sentí un calor extraño, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás esperando sentir algo y de pronto su lengua lamió todo mi sexo en una forma dura rasposa y caliente. Gemí alto y quise moverme pero Ichigo tenía mis piernas muy abiertas. Con delicadeza paso su lengua por mi clítoris y lo acaricio.

—I-Ichigo. —arquee mis caderas hacia delante, soltó uno de mis tobillos y presiono mí estomago para que pegara mi espalda a la cama, con los labios muy mojados me susurro:

—No te muevas o te amarrare a la cama y créeme hare que grites de todo el placer.

Con esas palabras podía sentir que estaba apunto del orgasmo pero me senté en la cama y jale a Ichigo hacia mi y bese sus labios con fiereza probando mi propio sabor, salado y extraño pero no era malo. Ichigo gruño en mis labios para lanzarse a mi cuerpo como una ola errática abriendo mis piernas, busco mis nalgas y las apretó, gemí en su boca. Se tiro a la cama para que quedara yo arriba de él. Sentí su pene duro contra mis muslos, Ichigo quito el botón de mi falda y bajo el cierre.

—Desnúdate.

Me levante encima de la cama y baje mi falda con sensualidad, solo quedaba mi sujetador, baje los tirantes con delicadeza y bese uno de mis hombros cuando me quite el broche de atrás, no lo deje caer ya que estaba listo para retirarse. Me senté a horcadas de nuevo en Ichigo y me quite el sujetador frente a sus ojos que recorrían mi cuerpo como si con ellos pudiera hacerme el amor.

—Realmente se me antoja ese labio.

Acerco su boca a la mía y me beso, me limite a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de ese contacto tan carnal y pecador, tan sublime y tan puro.

Me deje llevar por el ritmo de nuestras desenfrenadas respiraciones, rodee su cuello con mis brazos invitándolo a profanarme de nuevo, su mano, sin medida entro en mi sexo, pude sentir como le moje y me arquee hacia delante, Ichigo no dejaba de tocarme, de besarme aun después de que mis piernas temblaban del placer por esa caricia tan excitante. Sus ojos dorados y profundos me miraron a los míos, amatistas y en esos ojos encontré nuestro propio deseo, entendí lo que esa mirada quería decir y así lentamente metió la punta de su pene a mi entrada, apreté los ojos y comencé a respirar mas rápido podía saborear mis labios como si lo saboreara a él. Baje con cuidado anclando su virilidad muy adentro de mi y cuando llego al fondo jadee del deseo. Me miraba mordiéndose los labios disfrutando de la vista. Me apoye en su pecho y me moví hacia atrás, luego hacia delante. Los ojos de Ichigo flameaban del placer que le daba y me sentí tan poderosa arriba de él. Aun dolía mi intimidad, se supone que la primera vez te duele y las que siguen no (bueno, eso es lo que he leído) creo que cada mujer es distinta.

Aunque me dolía cada penetración Ichigo tomo una de mis manos, tomo dos de mis dedos y los metió a su boca. Sintiendo el sonrojo por todo mi cuerpo vibre ante ese acto. Contuve mis gemidos cuando Ichigo me tomo la cintura y me alzo un poco y me penetro con locura.

—Hay si, así princesa. —dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras contemple como se derretía bajo de mi.

Caí en su pecho y me aferre a su espalda, Ichigo sin soltar mis caderas y yo ayudándolo a levantarme un poco me tomo con locura, entraba, salía, entraba, salía.

—Oh Ichigo. —gemí cuando me penetro con fuerza hasta el fondo.

Me estremecí y subí mis labios hasta llegar a los de él lo bese con locura, abrí mi boca para que tuviera acceso a todo de mi y acaricio con tanta devoción que me rompía. Las estocadas se hicieron mas profundas, de golpes secos y sin alzarme tanto. Ichigo se levanto y se sentó sobre la cama tomándome de la espalda, sus dorados ojos de miel me miraban eran tan calidos que entendí que él jamás me dejaría que Ichigo me quería. Enrede mis piernas a su cintura y me tome su rostro entre mis manos le bese la frente y moví mis caderas de atrás hacia delante.

—A mi vida no le falta nada Rukia, contigo yo... —suspiro Ichigo apretándome a su cuerpo, dejando descansar su cabeza en mi pecho—. Rukia. —gruño mordiendo mi cuello.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás dándole acceso a todo de mi, me mordí los labios para no gritar, era demasiados, estaba sintiendo ese cosquilleo en mi cintura el dolor y el placer se rozaban en una línea fina y ahora el amor estaba de por medio, mi cuerpo estaba temblando, sentí que iba a llorar por aquello que dijo Ichigo.

—Ámame Ichigo. —ni siquiera estoy segura si fue un pensamiento o si realmente mis labios dijeron aquello. Ichigo se volvió rudo y me lanzo a la cama con él sin soltarme me ataco debajo de su cuerpo, sus manos rasgaban mis nalgas y su abdomen pegaba al mío, su pecho resbalaba en el mío por el sudor que destilábamos, sus labios exploraban mi boca y sus ojos tan dulces como la miel me miraban, mi vista estaba nublándose, su pene estaba tan duro tan erecto que era doloroso pero excitante todo eso.

—Rukia.

Mi nombre en su voz era como un bálsamo para mis heridas, para mi odio hacia mi padre, hacia el mundo entero. Ichigo estaba empezando a serlo todo para mí.

En un grito que Ichigo bebió como vino me vine dejando ir hacia atrás todo, mi cuerpo, mi tristeza, mi soledad.

Ichigo vibro adentro de mi cuerpo y me penetro varias veces más con profundidad hasta que se vino fuera de mi, sobre mi vientre.

Su frente descansaba sobre la mía, cerré los ojos y descanse mentalmente, dejando mi mente en blanco solo escuchando como se tranquilizaban nuestras respiraciones bajo este extraño sabor de las estrellas.

Estrellas. Desde que Ichigo llego a mi burbuja todo se ha iluminado como por un tipo de estrellas tanto tiempo he vivido en la oscuridad que con su sonrisa ilumina todo lo que toca, tengo miedo pero a la vez no quiero separarme de Ichigo nunca.

—Déjame te limpio. —me dio un beso casto y se levanto de mi cuerpo, me quede quieta escuche que buscaba algo de los cajones que estaba a lado de su cama. Regreso y escuche el papel romperse. Me limpio el estomago— Hola.

Sonrío y yo le regrese la sonrisa, me tendió su mano para poder levantarme y la acepte, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo recargando su cabeza sobre la mía, me acurruque en su cuerpo como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sentía confianza hacia Ichigo le contare mi pasado, le contare la historia de mi vida.

—I-Ichigo. —titubee un poco en hablarle.

—¿Si?

—Quiero contarte algo.

Busco mi rostro y me miro con el ceño fruncido, acerco mi cara a la suya y limpio uno de mis ojos, no note que ya estaba llorando hasta que sentí su dedo.

—¿Te lastime? —su mirada era de miedo y me sorprendí, me abrazo con dureza— Lo siento tanto.

—Idiota, estoy bien, quiero contarte sobre mi pasado. —se retiro de ese abrazo para mirarme de nuevo a la cara—. Te contare por que huí de mi casa y de mi padre.

Su mirada acaramelada se congelo, se volteo hacia su cama y retiro las sabanas se metió en ellas y palmeo la cama indicándome que me acostara junto a él. Sin dudarlo me metí en la cama, nos tapo con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

—Resistirás mi mirada o prefieres que no te vea y solo te escuche.

—No me veas, no quiero que me veas llorar.

—Entiendo.

Me acerco a su cuerpo y apoyo mi rostro sobre su pecho deje descansar una de mis manos sobre su pecho y la otra le abrazaba el cuello, desde esa posición Ichigo no me podría ver y comencé a hablar:

—Siempre pensé que yo era la hija del hombre al que alguna vez llame "padre", nunca entendí el por que mi madre era la que siempre estaba pendiente de mi y por que Aizen, —ni en mis pensamientos le llamaba por su nombre, pero desde que me entere que no es mi padre biológico solo tengo su rostro en mi mente— solo preguntaba lo esencial sobre mi. Ellos siempre peleaban cada que mi padre llegaba de su trabajo buscaba a mi madre entre gritos, siempre le decía que era una mentirosa, que iba a ese hospital solo para ver a su ex —me abrace un poco en Ichigo y subí uno de mis pies a los suyos—. Mi madre moría de cáncer ¿Quién puede pensar que se enfermaría a posta por estar con alguien más? —el nudo en mi garganta cada vez era mas apretado—. Ella murió sola en un hospital yo jamás me podré perdonar que en ese día yo peleaba con Kaien por aquella chica que embarazo. Tiempo después, meses después de que mi madre murió vi a mi padre platicar con un hombre, era alto de cabello negro y de tez pálida decía que venia a buscar a su hija y a su esposa, que si algo nos había pasado Aizen lo pagaría muy caro pero mi padre le golpeo y cayo al suelo. Le salía sangre por la boca y yo… —me abrace al cuerpo de Ichigo sintiendo los ronroneos de mi garganta por el llanto desgarrador que quería salir, ha pasado un año desde aquello y no le había contado a nadie—, huí como una cobarde, quizás ese hombre si era mi padre, quizás no lo era y yo…

El nudo en mi garganta era insoportable y sentí una presión en mi pecho, como si un grito que derrumbaría todo pronto quisiera salir, apreté los labios como si contuviera la respiración y me aferre a Ichigo como si fuera un naufrago en alta mar.

Ichigo me abrazo muy fuerte y beso mi cabeza, estaba llorando demasiado, era tonto todo aquello pero Ichigo acariciaba mi cuerpo con delicadeza me sentía un poco mejor. Busco mi rostro pero me negué a que me mirara llorar.

—Tranquila Usagi. Tu padre nunca te encontrara.

—Quiero saber quien es ese hombre que fue a mi casa, su nombre me hizo sentir ansiosa.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —pregunto retirando el cabello que se pego a mi rostro por las lagrimas.

—Byakuya.

Ichigo se tenso bajo mi cuerpo, extrañada le mire y su expresión era rara, como si se acabara de enterar de algo muy malo. La miel derretida de sus ojos se fundió hasta crear un caramelo duro. Pestaño tantas veces que parecía que algo le molestaba en sus ojos, se puso de costado recargándose en su codo y me miraba, con mis ojos menos llenos de lagrimas me limpio cada una de ellas, lo hizo tan delicadamente que parecía se fueran a romper mis lagrimas.

—¿Byakuya?

—Si —me mordí el labio y mire su pecho apenada—. Ichigo, quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a ese hombre por favor. Necesito saber si es que es mi padre. Por favor.

Suspiro como molesto, quito la sabana que estaba sobre nosotros y se sentó en la cama, me quede ahí un momento viendo su espalda, ayer no note que tenía lunares en esta. Me levante despacio y le abrace por la espalda. Se sobresalto cuando le abrace, no entiendo esta repentina reacción de su parte.

Se volteo a verme y me sonrío dulcemente aunque la dulzura no atravesó su mirada.

—Vamos a la escuela Rukia. Todavía alcanzamos si nos apresuramos.

¿Rukia? ¿Qué sucedió con Usagi? Como si no me diera cuenta de ello Asentí y fui directamente al baño con mi ropa en manos.

Cuando termine de arreglarme Ichigo me esperaba afuera de su apartamento con su mochila cruzando su pecho y espalda, hablaba por teléfono con alguien y me daba la espalda, llegue a escuchar un poco de esa información:

—Si Urahara estoy cabreado. Ayúdame o yo mismo lo mato.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi e Ichigo se volvió rápidamente, su aspecto no era el mejor. Pálido hasta más no poder colgó el teléfono y agacho la mirada.

—Uryuu se llevo el auto, iremos en taxi. —dijo secamente bajando las escaleras, le seguí con cuidado—. Pasamos a tu casa por tusa cosas.

—Esta bien.

En todo el camino hacia mi casa Ichigo estaba muy callado, miraba hacia las ventanas y me ignoraba. De la misma forma en que me estaba ignorando Kaien me ignoraba lo recuerdo muy bien. Aun recuerdo esos pleitos, esas quejas y como me hacia sentir la basura mas enorme de este mundo.

—_¡Tu siempre me dejas Rukia! —grito Kaien en medio de la calle, era 14 de Febrero y dos días atrás me había dicho que se iba a ir de la ciudad con su familia, me engaño por que al llegar a la escuela él estaba ahí, riéndose en mi cara por aquello que me hizo pasar._

—_Eres un maldito hipócrita —dije con lágrimas en mis ojos— ¿Qué ganas con todo esto Kaien? ¿Qué ganas al hacerme sentir así?_

—_Eres mía Rukia, que no se te olvide._

—_Yo no soy de nadie —se puso entre mi camino obligándome a mirarle. _

_Estaba tan perdida por esa nariz llena de pecas, por sus rizadas pesuñas, su cabello negro que me enloquecía, sus labios que jamás había probado me estaban provocando, sus ojos me estaban consumiendo, era una idiota cuando estaba con Kaien, me sentía especial. _

_Me abrazo contra su pecho y su maldito perfume envolvió mi cuerpo, trate de separarme de Kaien pero era débil cuando estaba tan cerca. Siempre he anhelado besarlo y sus labios estaban tan cerca. _

—_No me das razones para quererte Rukia, siempre estas con tus amigos y a mi no me prestas atención. Eres una persona tan desagradable que te odio. Pero te quiero mucho a la vez. _

—¡Rukia! —Ichigo me grito, tenia la puerta del auto abierta y me miraba con el ceño fruncido—. Tengo rato hablándote ¿Qué no piensas bajar?

Ceño fruncido, mal carácter, de la nada se enojo conmigo. Además de que me vuelvo una estupida cuando estoy con él. No. No lo volveré a permitir. No dejare que alguien más se burle de mí.

Salí del taxi y casi tiro a Ichigo de un empujón. Molesta y con ganas de llorar subí las escaleras de mi apartamento pero las enormes pisadas de Ichigo se escuchaban detrás de mí. Subí con prisa pero sus piernas son mas largas que las mías, mientras yo subo un escalón el sube tres.

No tardo demasiado en detenerme, me jalo del brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho me detuve del barandal.

—Rukia ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué te alejas así de mí? —su voz era un gruñido entre impotencia y enojo.

—Tu te pones frío conmigo, no se que dije Ichigo. No quiero ser el juguete de nadie más.

—Rukia, no quiero decirlo ahora. —su mano aun me tomaba con fuerza, Ichigo a espaldas de mi no podía ver que estaba muy enojada—. Perdóname lo idiota que acabo de ser.

—¿Quién me asegura que no eres como Kaien? ¿O que me harás lo que a las demás? Eres una persona que va de colchón en colchón es lo que eres y lo que siempre serás.

Ichigo jalo mi brazo que estaba aferrado al barandal y tomo mis manos pegándome a la pared, me beso con dolor, yo no quería abrirle mi boca ni entregarle mis labios pero su amargura era demasiada, esos ojos no eran los mismos, tenia ganas de tocarlo de besarlo de atacarlo como ayer, como hoy pero ya no era lo mismo había algo y como si fuese una barrera entre los dos pero no lograba entender por que.

Trate de detenerlo pero sentí humedad en mis mejillas y no provenían de mi.

El rostro de Ichigo estaba en lagrimas, igual que ayer, alce una de mis manos hacia su rostro pero la detuvo, sus labios estaban secos junto a los míos, pegados pero no se buscaban desesperadamente. Sus ojos no me miraban, estaban apretados, como si estuviera aguantando algún tipo de dolor que no podía ver.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se posaron sobre los míos, de café a violeta. Sentí caerme en ese hueco negro que había dentro de ellos, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda era demasiado odio en una sola mirada.

—Aléjate de mi Rukia. Olvídate de mí. —pidió con esa mirada tan acecina. Ese no era mi Ichigo.

—¿De que hablas?, ¿Qué ocurre Ichigo?, Dices que me amas, que conmigo estas bien, hacemos el amor y me cuentas algo que nunca le habías contado a nadie. ¿Fue verdad todo aquello? ¿Soy tu burla?

—Piensa que fue un sueño o una pesadilla Rukia, no debemos estar juntos, no podemos estar juntos. Lo siento.

Me abrazo y beso mi frente pero ese beso daba tanto a desear que casi pude palpar la tristeza de su corazón, Ichigo no quería dejarme. ¿Qué mierda pasa? ¿Por qué me deja?

—Diem por que… —trago con dificultad y su aroma me llena—. Creí que me querías.

—Olvídame Rukia por favor, yo, no soy bueno para ti. —dijo con sus labios pegados en mi piel.

—¿Es que no me amas?

—Quisiera que esta no fuera mi historia, que mis padres nunca hubiesen muerto, que tu historia fuese otra. Te hubiese dado tu vida de libro que desearías pero no podemos. No puedo.

—Ichigo… Dime que pasa

—Confía que la razón por la que ahora me voy es la mejor para los dos.

¿Se va? Se va a morir, pero Urahara dijo que estaba por muchos años más que apenas el cáncer empezaba.

—Adiós, Rukia.


End file.
